Jak and Daxter: The Crimson Jewel
by Solo-Strifer
Summary: Jak and Daxter find a jewel. What is it? and what does it have to do with the Precursors and how they vanished? And will they be able to defeat this new foe? Note: CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Of Gemstones and Dreams

Lunar: People this is Y.K.'s first fan fiction that is actually well… decent. She can't really be here though because she is currently smacking her head repeatedly on a wall for entering this. ::turns to Yami Kanis::

Y.Kanis: STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! :: smacks her head into wall continuously:: WHY MUST I BE SO DAMN STUPID!!!! 

Lunar: -.- you have no brain dough head.

Y.Kanis: YOU'RE THE DOUGH HEAD!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO DO THIS!!

Lunar: -.- and you listened to ME!?

Y.Kanis: kiss my butt Loony! I found this story lying around and it was just started. -.-* I wrote it before I knew about Jak2 so yeah… no time portal thing. ^.^;; sorry folks! 

Lunar: she has a knack for doing bad things ok. So please don't get mad at her or anything like that!

Y.Kanis: If anyone is to blame it's Lunar! She told me to send this in!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I? Right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~When the Twisted Ones fail to destroy the Chosen Warrior, a new darkness must emerge. A new creature that will destroy the White light. A new evil that will plunge the world into nothing but darkness, hate, fear, and loneliness.~

Everyone backed away slowly from the gigantic doors. Slowly, they opened and bright light seeped out. They all stared in awe at the light that came from inside. After opening the door with their one hundred power cells, Jak and Daxter could only gawk at what they found.

"By the Precursors!", Samos yelled as the light faded. The room was like that of a tomb with the light gone. Stone guards stood at each side with weapons such as swords, spears, and arrows. Precursor writing covered the walls and seemed untouched by time. At the end of the room was a large table. Jak slowly walked into the room, alert for anything to attack. Daxter sat on his shoulder guard, pulling himself as close as he could to his friend's shoulder and still keep balance. Keira and Samos soon followed noticing nothing had happened and no one attacked.

"This place gives me the creeps!", Daxter whispered harshly into Jak's ear. He had thought Misty Island was scary, but this place was just plain freaky! Daxter felt his fur stand on end as they walked further into the room and closer to the Stone table. He had a bad feeling about this. There was something not right about this place, and he could just sense the danger. Glancing over to Jak he could see that the other was also suspicious of the place as well.

On the table was nothing except a small wooden chest. It was small enough that Daxter could just fit in it. On its flat top were strange precursor marking that seemed as though they were more fancy then what They had seen before. Samos started to hover around the room trying to decipher the writings on the walls. Keira took one glance at Jak, who was currently studying the stone guards while Daxter was making crude comments, and walked over to help her father.

"I said it before and I'll say it again those guys must've been real losers!", Daxter yelled as he stared at the giant statues. They were tall enough to be a few feet from the impossibly high ceiling and So large that the width of one leg was bigger than Jak. Their faces were covered by their helmets and they held their weapons up in salute. 

For nearly an hour they examined the room, no one daring to go to the wooden box on the table. Something inside each of them told them that it would be bad to go near there. Either because of the box itself or something around it they didn't know. Keira felt the same feeling she did when her father was taken by Gol and Maia. The same sinking dread that slowly seeped within her heart and tried to devourer her completely. 

Jak on the other hand was debating on whether or not to go see what was in the small box or to continue looking around the guards and precursor writings. Not that he knew what was written. His curiosity got the better of him and he slowly walked toward the table. Daxter yelled in objection but Jak ignored him as he walked closer.

'What's in it?' He wondered silently. Although he did sense a darkness from the chest something kept on telling him to go to it. To find out what was inside. And his curiosity didn't help matters. 

"What are you doing!", Daxter yelled," Can't you tell that thing is bad news!? HELLO! What am I talking to, a wall!? JAK!"

The ottsel continued to yell until Jak smacked him upside the head, making him fall forward and clear off the blonde elf's shoulder. Jak hesitantly placed his hands on the lid of the chest, not sure anymore if he should open it. Keira and Samos joined him and peered cautiously at the box. Deciding to find out what was inside he slowly opened the lid. 

"It's a gem!?", Daxter yelled from Jak's shoulder once he climbed up. A small red jewel sat in the box. 

"It's so pretty! The color of a ruby! But what's it doing in here?", Keira questioned as she stared at the gem that was no bigger than Jak's palm. 

"I don't know. Perhaps it was an item of a royal king or queen. Or maybe even used for magic.", Samos spoke with his usual tone of knowing all. Jak doubted this small ruby could do anything. It was flat and round. It's center protruded out slightly on each side in the shape of an octagon. The color was dark red and reminded Jak of the color of blood. Strangely that disturbed him in some way.

Jak placed it back into the box feeling as though if he held it too long he might be jinxed or something bad would happen. Samos started talking to Keira about it while Daxter hopped onto the table thinking of a way to try to convince the Green Sage to sell it. Jak looked around behind the table and into the shadows that laid behind it. He was about to walk back when he noticed a small door on the floor. Covered in dust Jak could barely see the precursor writing. Jak instantly took a step back from it when he heard a whisper like voice.

"_Come._"

It seemed to be all around him. The elf turned to see if the others had heard it but they didn't even change their positions, completely oblivious to the voice. Jak started to wonder if he was hearing voices due to the lack of sleep he had during the quest to reach the citadel. He hoped that was the case and he wasn't just losing his mind. 

"_Come to me._"

Jak jumped and stared at the door at his feet. He looked back to the others again to see Samos studying the precursor writings on the wall and Keira examining the gem while Daxter was climbing up one of the statues. None of them heard the voice. Jak wondered if it was just him and there was no voice. After all, no one else heard it. Maybe he was just imagining things.

"_Come. Come to me!_" 

Nope. Unfortunately he wasn't imagining it. Jak stared down at the door. After a couple of minutes and nothing happening he went over to where Keira was examining the jewel to take his mind of the voice, though he highly doubted it. 

"What do you think?", Jak asked softly as he stared at the small stone in her hands. She blinked in surprise.

"I don't know.", Keira confessed," It isn't like any other gems that are found by miners. In fact, this might be one of a kind."

"So what the heck are we going to do with it?"

Jak turned to the ottsel that had voiced the question. Knowing Daxter, he probably wanted to sell it for a good amount of precursor orbs. After all, what were they going to do with the red stone after all? 

"_Come to me boy. Listen to my voice._"

Jak froze completely and turned to the shadows that hid the door. Keira and Daxter were oblivious to him walking back into the shadows. Something was down there, and like a possessed man he walked toward the door.

"_Come._"

He reached the closed entrance gate.

"_Open the seal._"

Overcome by the voice, his hand reached out to the rusted handle.

"_Open the seal and come to me._"

He closed his hand on the latch and started to pull on it slightly.

"_Yes. Release me from here."_

He lifted the door a few inches and- "Jak! Hey big guy! Were going!", Daxter's voice penetrated the elf's big ears and stopped his movements. Blinking He stood up and glanced down at the door in confusion and a bit of fear. He pushed the door down with his foot, and walked toward where Daxter was standing. 

"Finally! Let's go!", Daxter yelled as he rushed up his back and onto the shoulder guard. Jak nodded and gave one last glance towards the shadows before walking out of the room to catch up with Keira and Samos while the sun was setting. He never noticed the rock that was jammed between the floor and the trap door, wide enough that an inch was clear. Dark mist seeped out of the opening, its seal broken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I still say we sell the darn thing! It's not like we can do anything with it!", Daxter yelled loudly. His only reply was Samos smacking him on the head with his stick.

"Wrong Daxter. This precious stone could have tremendous power. Why else would it be in the precursor room at the top of Gol and Maia's citadel.", Samos replied angrily. He did not want to deal with the ottsel's antics. They had taken the red gem and the old wooden box back to Sandover so they could find out more about it. Unfortunately it was far too late to study and everyone was exhausted. Jak and Daxter made quick with their good byes and headed back towards their hut. 

"Home at last! Man did I miss a good bed!", Daxter said with great happiness. He leaped onto his now gigantic sized bed (compared to him) and rushed over to the soft pillows. Jak laughed quietly at his friend who flopped onto the pillows and curled up. Jak quickly got into his bed and blew the candle.

Jak smiled softly. "G'night Daxter."

"Night Jak."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jak looked around. A thick mist covered everything. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. All the blonde elf could do was continue to walk forward, hoping he was going in the right direction. As he walked further he felt the heat rising all around him.

After what felt like walking for hours he finally saw large forms in the distance. The smell of smoke soon filled his nose. Jak frowned. 'What the heck is going on?'. He rushed towards looming forms in the distance and what Jak came to was far from a village. 

Jak stared in horror. "What the hell!?"

It was far more advanced then a village. It was like a city. But it was burning. Hot red fires licked at everything. Jak could feel the heat and the painful burning of the fires gliding across his legs. People ran frantically. Precursor statues and other things broke apart shattering against the attacking force. Realization finally struck Jak hard. These were the Precursors. The mysterious people that had vanished from the face of the planet. But why was he here!? What was going on!? 

Jak couldn't move. 'What is happening!? This can't be real!' He tried to walk backwards but tripped over some scattered metal from one of the tall tower like things. Jak fell backwards, cutting his right arm on a sharp rock. He yelped in pain. This couldn't be a dream it was all to real! He closed his eyes to stop the world from spinning due to being overwhelmed. When he opened his eyes, his breath was caught in his throat.

There standing above him was a shadowed figure. In his hands was a sword covered in the blood of innocent victims. Red eyes of a demon glanced down at Jak, seeming delighted at the chaos. 

He smiled insanely. "As I had done years ago, I shall again reek terror through the lives of all. You shall be the first to feel my horror.", The Demon held the sword above Jak's head his grin growing larger. "DIE!", He yelled a he swung the blood stained blade down. Jak saw a flash of red before his world went black…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y.Kanis: ::grins:: yeah. I'm stopping it there folks.

Lunar: and you kept on complaining on how people left cliff hangers! YOU ARE EVIL!!!!

Y.Kanis: ok here is the deal. I will continue if I get reviews ok? Ok. ^.^ Let's see how this works out! This is kind of a mini chappie to see if I should continue or not.

Lunar: Please review! ^.^;; and don't kill me! I didn't know she would leave it at that!!!!!!!!!!

Y.Kanis: Oh yeah. PLEASE ignore the spelling and grammar! I hate it when people point that stuff out!


	2. Past, Reality, and Demons

Y.Kanis: ^_____^ I can't believe people like my story! I am so happy! This chapter will be longer than the first one.

Lunar: She was bouncing off the walls when she saw all the reviews. She was so glad people read her story. Not many people do. 

Y.Kanis: Well, as I promised, here is the next chapter. ^.^ Enjoy and please don't hurt me. 

Disclaimer: Please? ND: no Y.K: please? ND: no. Y.K.: Please? ND: NO! Y.K.: you heard them. I can't own Jak and Daxter. ;_;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jak slowly awoke and the first thing that he noticed was that his head hurt as though someone had thrown a boulder on top of it. His lungs also felt like they were on fire. He looked around desperately trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Jak blinked, noticing that he wasn't in his hut, but the Green Sage's.

"Your awake!"

Jak looked up to see Keira standing a few feet from the bed. She looked as though she had nearly fallen off a cliff. Relief clearly shown but fear was still visible. Daxter dashed into the room and practically flew into the bed.

He grabbed Jak's face with his paws. " Don't ever do that again! You scared me HALF TO DEATH!", He yelled right into the poor elf's face. Jak winced and shoved Daxter away. The quick ottsel shot straight up and sat on his friends chest while Jak stared at him wondering what the hell was going on.

"What?", he asked quietly. Even his throat hurt. Daxter stared at him with wide eyes. Keira just stood there wondering what was going on as well. Samos came walking in and asked her what was happening.

Daxter blinked at Jak. "You're kidding, right?", The blondes head shook from side to side. Daxter looked as though he was about to scream. Jak was more worried about the poor ottsel's eyes popping out of there sockets. They were the size of grape fruits. 

Daxter put a small cheery smile on his face. Anyone could see the anger through the poor façade. "Gee, you only FLIPPED OUT! I was in the other room when you screamed and when I came into the bedroom you were thrashing around! Then you only STOPPED BREATHING!", He yelled jumping around and throwing a fit. His tantrum soon ended when he fell off the bed. Jak's eyes widened when he heard what happened. 

Keira walked up to him and smiled softly. "What's important now is that your ok.", she said with a small smile. It looked like it would fall off any minute though. They all started to walk out of the room to let Jak change in peace. Keira shut the door quietly.

Jak sat up on the bed and thought about what his friend had said. Instantly he remembered the dream. Or was it a dream? Jak truly wasn't sure. 'It had to have been. I'm alive aren't I?' Jak thought nervously. '_You wouldn't have been if Daxter hadn't gotten Samos or Keira' _A voice said in his head. It was true. He wouldn't be alive. Sighing he shakily lifted his right arm to run his hand through his hair but stopped when a sharp pain shot through his entire limb. 

Blinking he looked at his arm and barely suppressed a scream. Nearly as long a his whole arm was a gash. His mind flashed to the 'dream'. He had cut his right arm on a large, sharp rock. Jak looked down at the sheets and noticed that there was no blood on them. Yet his arm wouldn't stop bleeding.

He quickly got dressed being careful to not get blood on his clothes, he walked to the door, trying to think of and excuse that he could tell the others. He needed green eco or something to heal the wound. He was about to reach for the knob when the door was flung open, hitting him and making him fall and nearly have a table edge go into his cut. He heard a gasp from the other side and Keira rushed in, Samos walking in after her. Daxter stood by the Green Sage's foot.

"Nice going.", He said, sarcasm dripping. He rushed to Jak, but more for the sake of dodging the giant stick than seeing if his friend was alright. 

Keira's eyes widened at the sight of his bloody arm. " You cut yourself!", She practically yelled. Samos walked over to examine the blonde elf's arm. He used his greed eco and instantly the cut was gone. 

"There is no too great a wound that Green Eco can't heal.", he said proudly. Behind him Daxter rolled his eyes. Jak just gave a relieved smile. At least the huge gash was gone. And he didn't need to lie to Keira or anyone else. But why did his arm still hurt?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn him."

In The darkness of the abandoned citadel of Gol and Maia, A man walked around. If anyone was to come into the dark place they wouldn't be able to recognize it. The place was covered with vines and plants that were purple. Where giant gaps once had been now large lakes of dark ooze were, shifting and turning. Dark Eco. A thick mist covered the whole citadel. 

"That stupid boy got lucky."

Pacing in the center of the shut downed citadel that was no longer a gap and replaced by a large platform of precursor metal was the man. His black hair hung only slightly in his eyes. He wore a simple black top similar to Jak's and dark, nearly black, purple pants. His feet were in simple slipper-like shoes that were also black (ya know the ones that have a back. .* on dbz Piccolo wears them…I don't know. Lunar: How pathetic -.-) His palms up to half of his fore arms were wrapped in dark purple cloth. On his left ear was a dangling earring that looked like an arrowhead. 

"Oh well. It's not like it was my only chance."

Instead of normal nails he had small sharp claws. Each individual one gleamed for blood. White teeth shown through an insane smile. Red eyes of a demon stared down at the skull head in his left hand while his right hand stroked the top. 

"I'll get him next time." The demon said casually. A calm yet insane laughter echoed through the citadel that was now the home of a killer and a monster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jak and Daxter blinked in confusion while the Blue Sage droned on and on. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask the Blue Sage about the gemstone. That was what the two boys were thinking. 

"The Precursors could have utilized the unique wave patterns of the intense power that radiates from the gemstone…" He continued to drone on and by then Jak and Daxter weren't even trying to figure out what he said. (I don't even know if what I wrote was even logical). Daxter decided that then was the time to stop the Sage before the poor ottsel's brain blew up.

"Uh, gee. Thanks for all your WONDERFUL help but we better get going!" Daxter said loudly from his perch on Jak's shoulder. 

The Blue Sage's whole expression lit up with understanding. "Oh yes, but of course! Good luck boys!" The ottsel took the red stone from his hands and jammed it into Jak's bag on his back. They waved goodbye and were off. 

Daxter sighed in relief and glared up at the hut. "Weirdo."

Jak, who had just landing on the ground, glared at the ottsel and smacked him upside the head. Daxter quickly grabbed onto the blonde's shoulder to keep from falling off. Trying to brush off his near fall like nothing, he turned to Jak and asked, " Where are we going now?"

"The Lost Precursor City.", Jak mumbled as he walked down to where the platforms were that led to the deserted metropolis. Daxter rolled his eyes.

"WHY the heck are we going THERE! What good will that place do!?", he yelled loudly as Jak jumped from platform to platform. He looked up to the obviously annoyed ottsel. Daxter never did like the Lost Precursor City. It was underwater first of all and not to mention dangerous. Danger, water, and Daxter was not a good mix at all. Especially since the city had dark eco, lurkers, hot pipes, and water that worked like a trap. Jak wouldn't put it past Daxter if the ottsel would rather date one of the Lightning Moles than go into the Precursor City.

"Samos and the Blue Sage are sensing waves of power* from there and the closer we get the more the jewel glows.", Jak replied while the two headed down the elevator. Daxter stared at him as though he was crazy.

"What would this stone have to do with here!?"

Jak just shrugged, trying not to think of his dream. He walked through the door and the search began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh yeah! We're REALLY sure to find something!", Daxter yelled. They had been searching for over two hours. Or was it three? Daxter didn't know or care. His head hurt like hell and the ottsel was pretty positive that Jak's hurt too. They had found nothing at all! Daxter felt like he had just lost two vital hours searching for nothing. They were currently back in the room with the pool in the center. They stared at the swirling water as it continued to spin. Jak walked over to the wall closest to the opening which led to the dark eco pool. He didn't notice the faded precursor markings that were near invisible or Daxter leaning on the wall already, his back covering a small part of a wall. 

Daxter blinked as he felt something move behind him as he leaned backwards. When he turned around to see what was behind him and noticed a small circle that was on the wall. It seemed like a button or something. 'Well' he thought nervously, 'whatever it was nothing happened.' Just as he finished that thought Jak has leaned against the wall where the precursor markings were- and went right through it.

Daxter's eyes widened. "JAK!"

The ottsel ran to the spot where his friend went through the wall. He looked back to the nearly impossible to see button and saw that it was coming out of the wall. It was closing. Daxter jumped through the wall before it finished 'closing'. He nearly gawked at what he saw.

It was large room lit with dim blue lights. The lighting made the silver metal seem as though it was blue as well. Pipelines raced along the walls with small blue wires zigzagging to the side of them. Pools of clear water were on the sides and were actually safe, no traps in them like the other pools in the abandoned city. Daxter turned to his right and saw Jak who was on his knees and staring at the room in utter amazement.

"Well… Looks like we found where those 'power waves' were coming from." Daxter said as Jak stood slowly up. He quickly ran up to his perch on the blonde's shoulder. They saw a small stand in the center of the room. It was a small and circular. At the top four prongs of metal sticking out. Each coming close to the others but there was still a large gap between the four points. It's thin circular stand was covered with designs of all kinds. They walked cautiously over to the stand. 

Jak felt a jerk from his backpack. He looked to Daxter for an explanation but the ottsel hadn't moved from his position on his shoulder. Jak quickly turned around and came face to face with the red gemstone. He quickly jumped back from the now brightly glowing jewel.

Daxter paled. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!?"

The red stone started to move towards the pronged stand and Jak grabbed onto it. He yelped in pain and as quickly as he had latched onto the stone he released it. Smoke came from his fingers and the jewel. It was as though the jewel was emitting its own heat. Jak had paid the price for touching the flaming hot jewel. Daxter tried to swallow the large lump that had now formed in his throat as the jewel softly landing in between the four prongs, fitting perfectly.

Both boys had to shield their eyes as a bright light emitted from the jewel. When the light calmed down both were astounded by what they saw.

It was like a movie screen. Showing images of a large city. Flying zoomers and all kinds of other things were everywhere. Precursor buildings towered into the sky and people walked around peacefully. Jak felt as though he had seen the city before.

A loud explosion suddenly erupted from the images. Fire started to spread wildly and buildings exploded. People ran screaming trying to escape the destruction. Jak's eyes widened as everything hit him in one blow. It was the city from his dream. Through the fires and destruction a tall figure came could be seen. Red eyes could easily seen through the dust though.

"Hey, Big Guy, you alright?", Daxter asked as he noticed Jak pale. It was _him_. The same guy that had killed him in his dream. The same monster that had killed millions. Only this time Jak wasn't there. And the destruction was already done, buried in the past. But that meant that even if Jak wasn't there the destruction was still real. Many people still died during this terrible slaughter. The words of the demon rang in his head.

"_As I had done years ago, I shall again reek terror through the lives of all. You shall be the first to feel my horror._" 

Jak shuddered at the remembrance of what he said. He could still feel the pain in his arm. Still see the flash of red, and the sword stabbing into him. Somehow Jak didn't think it was just a dream anymore. 

The images of many dieing continued to show, making Daxter nearly puke and Jak wince at each scream. Finally it ended and the light dimmed. Finally all the light was gone except for the natural blue light of the room. 

  
Daxter looked towards Jak. "Can we _please_ sell it?"

Jak glared at the ottsel and shook his head. Although on the inside he was starting to think Daxter's idea wasn't so bad. He ran towards the stand, grabbed the crystal from it reluctantly, and walked towards the wall. He placed his hand out to touch the wall and when he noticed it went through he rushed out. For all Jak cared, he would never come to there again. The blonde elf was starting to see why Daxter didn't like the Lost Precursor City.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you saw a precursor city being destroyed by some monster! Why didn't you come to tell me this sooner?", Samos snapped at the boys. Daxter glared at him. As soon as they had left the Precursor City Jak had brought them back to Samos' lab. After just explaining what had happened and giving GREAT details about how Daxter found the switch to the secret door (and not including Jak finding the door itself) the Green Sage had already yelled at him. Needless to say Daxter was not happy with it. 

"We came as soon as we could! Man is nothing good enough for you!?", Daxter yelled up at the Sage. His reply was a good thwack on the head. Daxter growled loudly and held his head in pain. Keira, who had been standing by the door, walked over to them.

"Well either way, you two could have found something that might be a clue to how the precursors vanished!"

Jak looked thoughtful while Daxter acted like he was happy though sarcasm was clear. He hopped up onto Jak's shoulder, tired of looking up to see people. At least on the blonde's shoulder he was higher than Samos. That was something to be proud of to him. Daxter put on a false grin and looked at the green eyed girl.

"Great. I always wanted to find out Precursors!"

Jak smack the ottsel for the rude comment. Daxter plummeted to the ground. Jak gave Keira an apologizing look. Keira just glared at ottsel. 

"Either way we now know that this red gemstone was either very important or very dangerous." Samos said with his 'voice of wisdom'. Daxter rolled his eyes and Jak's eyes dulled a bit at the obvious statement. Keira got a thoughtful look on her face.

"If it was so powerful or dangerous why didn't they destroy it?"

Her question hung in the air. She had a point. Why didn't they destroy the stone? Who was that monster that destroyed the city and maybe even the Precursors? What was going on?

"Perhaps it was too powerful to destroy. After all any fool can feel the power that radiates from this gem just by holding it.", Samos answered. His theory made sense to everyone. But one question still hung in the air.

"Why did they have it in the first place?"

Everyone stared at Jak who had voiced the question. Samos looked thoughtful then replied, "I don't know."

"We better get to bed.", Keira said quietly, "The sun already set an hour or two ago."

Jak nodded and he gently picked up Daxter, who had fallen asleep during the conversation, and started to walk back to their hut. He quickly waved goodbye and gave Keira one of his award winning smiles before running towards the village. 

Jak frowned as he entered the hut and placed Daxter on the ottsel's pillow. Somehow he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get a good night's sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the citadel a crazed laughter rang. The demon picked up one of the many skulls that littered the ground. He smiled as he started to pet the skull on the head.

"It's almost time. Soon I will be rid of that annoying pest.", He said cheerily. The insane smile on his face proved that he was looking forward to the battle.

"I know that boy will be no good for my plans. He'll probably be a pest. And it's best to get rid of pests before more come.", His smile grew larger at the thought. 

"Yes. The boy will die. And all knots will be out of my hair for good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jak was NOT happy. After a restless sleep filled with nothing but screams of terror and pain in his dreams and getting at the most four hours of sleep he was not pleased when the Red Sage had requested him to go to the Spider Caves to get rid of some lurker spiders and two Dark Eco crystals. To add to that, Daxter was complaining about how much he hated spiders.

"You'd think he could handle it himself but NO! He HAD to get us to come and take care of it! Do you know how much I HATE SPIDERS!?", Daxter yelled into Jak's ear as the two jumped onto the third mine cart. 

Jak growled in annoyance. "YES!"

Daxter blinked at him. "You ok buddy?" Jak didn't normally yell like that. It wasn't normal. Jak nodded. "Sorry Dax. I'm just tired." He replied calmly. Daxter nodded but decided to keep a better hand over his mouth. After all, an angry Jak was not something Daxter wanted to deal with. He would probably loose his tail.

Jak walked down to where the main cave was and looked around. To take Jak's mind off his frustration Daxter popped a question that had been in all of their minds. "Why do you think those loony Precursors made that Gemstone anyway?"

"They made it in a foolish attempt to try to stop me!" 

Jak and Daxter looked up to see a man floating in the air. His black hair was slightly in his eyes and his wardrobe consisted of only two colors, dark purple and black. The thing that disturbed Jak the most though were his eyes that were the color of what the man, or demon as he seemed, lusted for. 

He lusted for blood. And Jak had a feeling it was his blood that he wanted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y.Kanis: well, that's all for this chappie. I know it isn't that much longer but hey, it's better than nothing. Right?

Lunar: -.- Y.K. you are pathetic.

Y.Kanis: Shut up LOONIE. And don't call me that. Well read and review! Also I have a poem on FictionPress.Net. Go check it out if you like depressing things… (my mom said it got her depressed. ^.^)

Lunar: Yami! Don't forget responses to the reviews! HERE WE GO!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eco-Master: how's this for a new chappie? ^.^ sorry for the wait. Nothing was really coming to me. It was all so slow… I didn't hurt too Jak too bad either! ^_^ How can I? ::cuddles Jak::

Keysha: ^.^ I know I'm evil. I like to call it revenge to those who have left mean cliffies themselves. After all. All is fair in love and war right? It's not? Oh well… Yeah I can just picture him trying to sell the jewel. That's Daxter for ya!

Darksbane: O.o DON'T SEND DARK JAK OVER!!! I'M WORKING!!! REALLY I AM!!! ^.^ Hey Kaza, have you gotten to the next chappie for Jak3? Or is Darksbane working on it. I think you'd be the one working though… ^.^ Glad you like my story!

Amandaxter: Welp, here's the next chappie! What do ya think? I gotta start reviewing to more stories… I need time!! ::looks for any family:: good now's my chance to check out your stories! I get booted every time I start to read them. -.- cursed luck of mine….

Nobinoir: thanks for the review!! I was so excited to see people reviewed. Hope I didn't kill the story too much. =^.^=

Zylia: ^.^ Thanks for reviewing! Lol. If I wasn't obsessive compulsive I think I wouldn't log in for my reviews either. Or be so strange with my writing. I can't wait for the next chappie in your story!! 

Phoe-Chan: THANKIES!!! ^___^ I'm so glad you reviewed!!! Made my day! I'll try to make less errors and mistakes and whatnot. (there are probably TONS in this chapter) I try to keep the characters in their canon personalities but it's so damn hard!! Thanks for the review!!

Rocker Baby: O.o Nora! Please put the gun down!! You're scaring me!! ^.^ Thanks for the review! You really like it? Wow. I probably just killed it too… darn. I really like your story too!! But like I said I normally either A: rush on reading then sign off cause my sis is scaring me or B: forget to review cause I'm I hyper bout the new chappie. -.- I'm such a spaz. Thanks for the review!

Shark: Well here is another chappie! Hope you enjoy!!! I'm really trying to make this decent but it gets difficult. ^.^; 

Lunar: that's all for now! We'll try to get the next chapter up soon! ::snickers:: Didn't you just update your profile saying this would be in by Friday?? 

Y.Kanis: ::blushes:: I got inspiration? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? ^.^; well the next chappie should be up by…. Tuesday. If I work hard.

Lunar: -.-* In other words they should expect it by next Friday? ::gets thwacked on the head::

Y.Kanis: ::pissed off:: NO!!! huh? =^.^= eheheh… thank you for reading and please review!!


	3. Fights of the Future and Angels of the P...

Y.Kanis: Ok!!! Here's chapter three!!!! ^.^ many thanks to Eco-Master for helping me name my evil dude demon guy!!!! You have been a really big help! ^.^

Lunar: Ok!! ^.^ We would like to thank all who have read our story so far!! ^.^ THANKYOU!!!!!

Disclaimer: -.- I do NOT own Jak and Daxter! But I do own my demon guy. And the other OC you shall meet. ^.^;; the OC is just err…late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time….~

Jak walked down to where the main cave was and looked around. To take Jak's mind off his frustration Daxter popped a question that had been in all of their minds. "Why do you think those loony Precursors made that Gemstone anyway?"

"They made it in a foolish attempt to try to stop me!" 

Jak and Daxter looked up to see a man floating in the air. His black hair was slightly in his eyes and his wardrobe consisted of only two colors, dark purple and black. The thing that disturbed Jak the most though were his eyes that were the color of what the man, or demon as he seemed, lusted for. 

He lusted for blood. And Jak had a feeling it was his blood that he wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jak looked up to the floating demon. This was bad. He was in a spider cave that had a fresh batch of spider lurkers, two Dark Eco crystals, and a Demon that supposedly destroyed the Precursors. He didn't even want to think about the only eco he had was currently the Yellow eco up on the higher level that was with the Green and the Blue Eco that was at the opposite end of Spider Cave. Not exactly what Jak would call an advantage.

"My, my. What a lovely little place this is!", The demon said as he looked around from where he was still floating. Jak looked at him strangely and Daxter glared. "A good place to die is it not?"

Jak glared up at the monster. Daxter stood up strait on his friends shoulder. "Who the heck are you!?"

The demon glanced down at the ottsel that had voiced the rude question. His eyes gleamed with eagerness. Daxter saw what exactly he was eager for and backed away behind Jak's shoulder.

"I am Salcoran. For hundreds of years I have been known as the Bringer of Death. I have sent many to their graves.", Salcoran smiled widely at the statement. Jak's glare hardened at what he said. Daxter just raised an eyebrow and tried to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat.

"There has only been one who could stop me. She died many years ago. You are the only with enough power to attempt to foil my plans. If you ever got any training. You could become an even larger knot in my hair. Best to remove them while they're small.", He smiled wickedly as he drew a sword from his back. Salcoran's eyes had an insane fire in them as he gave a fanged grin. He lunged at Jak. "Die!"

Jak jumped out the way Just in time as and Salcoran flew up again. Jak looked for the nearest Yellow Eco Vent. It was up on the side. He ran to where the precursor platforms were. He stopped instantly when Salcoran flew in front of him. He wagged a finger and made a tsking sound. Then his right hand shot out and punched Jak right in the face. Jak flew backwards and nearly landed in the Dark Eco. Daxter jumped off his friend's shoulder.

"Come on Big Guy! You can take 'im!" Daxter yelled as Jak slowly got up. He brushed the blood coming from his lip and Charged at Salcoran. The Demon just smiled at the teen's persistence. 

"Foolish boy." Salcoran said as Jak rushed at him. Jak quickly threw a punch at the demon's head but Salcoran just tilted his head back. Jak tried again with his left fist but the demon just to a step back. Jak continued to attempt to punch, each time missing. With each missed punch though, Salcoran had to take a step back. They kept on exchanging blows. The only difference was that Salcoran's were hitting and Jak's weren't. But Jak was still pushing forward making the demon have to take steps backwards.

Jak took a quick glance behind Salcoran and grinned. Then he jumped backwards and launched a kick right into the demon's stomach. Salcoran's eyes went wide and his smirk instantly fell. He took a step back only to loose his balance on the edge of the giant gap. He fell down still in shock. Jak used this to his advantage and Jumped up onto the ledge and to the precursor platforms. He rushed over to the Yellow Eco Vent. Right when he charged up Salcoran flew in front of him, his red eyes clearly showing anger.

"You DARE try to trick me!? You insolent brat!", He charged at Jak, his sword at hand. Jak jumped down of the ledge where the Vent was. Salcoran flew up before he hit the ground. With his back to the blonde elf, Jak used it to his advantage and tried to shoot down the flying demon. Salcoran did quick maneuvers in the air and dodged them. When Jak's eco charge ran out Salcoran turned around. 

"Petty little fire tricks won't work on me!", He yelled as he charged down again. His eyes gleamed with madness. "But maybe they will work on you!"

He held his hand to his side and instantly a ball of what looked like a black and dark purple fire formed in his hand. He pulled his hand back and then launched the black fire ball at Jak, who was running towards the Yellow Eco Vent. The fire ball landed right behind Jak and exploded. Jak was flung through the air and landed near the eco vent. 

Daxter, who had been on the bottom floor, watched in horror as his best friend got beaten up. He ran over to the wall and started to climb the rock. When he reached the top Jak was face first in the ground.

Daxter ran over to him. "Come on, buddy! Get up! You took care of evil psycho's before, you can take one more!" Jak slowly got up and gave Daxter a small smile. Salcoran looked down from where he was in the air in amusement. 'What a spirit this boy has. Too bad spirit isn't everything…. He reminds me of-NO! she is dead… and nothing stands in my way other than this boy!' His smile instantly turned to a frown. During his thoughts he didn't notice Jak running towards the Eco Vent. Daxter whistled from the blonde elf's shoulder. 

"Hey!! Tall, dark, and ugly! Look ou~t!" Salcoran looked towards where the ottsel's annoying voice came from and saw a yellow ball of fire coming straight at his head. Too shocked to move he got the blast right in the face. The shots kept coming until Jak's charge up ended again. Where Salcoran once hovered a large smoke cloud was. 

Daxter cheered and punched the air while Jak got a cocky smirk. Suddenly from the smirk Salcoran flew towards the duo. Jak tried to duck, but Salcoran grabbed his upper arms and dug his claws into the blonde elf's flesh. Jak shouted in surprise and pain as the demon lifted him off of the ground.

Daxter looked up from where he had fallen off of Jak's shoulder. Salcoran was flying down the tunnel that led towards the dark cave. "Hang on Big Guy!", Daxter yelled as he scrambled down the ledge and rushed towards the direction the evil demon was going. All in all, Daxter was starting to wish they had just stayed in bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Salcoran flew easily around the curves and rocks. He glanced down towards Jak, who was struggling to break free. With his arms held down to his side though, Jak could do nothing but attempt to kick the demon. Salcoran grinned at the blonde elf.

"So the 'Red Sage' sent you hear to take care of Dark Eco crystals hmm?", He asked with playful voice. "Well, it must be so hard looking for them with only a rat to give assistance! Let me help you out."

Jak paled at the demon's words and looked towards where the demon was flying. There looming on the top was a Dark Eco crystal. The blonde elf struggled more violently as they neared the crystal. Salcoran just smiled, touched the crystal and flew up. The crystal's light started to flicker and the warning sounds started to come.

"Well, I think I have too big of a load.", he said casually. He let go of Jak's arms and the boy gave a shout. Jak landed with a thud next to the Dark Eco crystal. Before he could even roll away the crystal exploded. Purple smoke erupted and Salcoran grinned. When the dust cleared he frowned when he saw nothing.

"Darn. I wanted to see his bloody remains. Oh well." The demon smirked as he stared down at where the Dark Eco crystal and Jak once were. "The boy probably fell to his doom. Well now that the pest is finally gone I can go back to what really matters… revenge." With that he flew off. He didn't see Daxter in the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daxter looked up at Salcoran flying past him. When the ottsel had finally gotten to the dark cave he had heard something explode. He looked up to where the demon had flown from.

"Great. He came from all the way up there!", Daxter yelled. He ran towards his left and started the long and hard climb (for him anyway) to the top. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jak struggled to get a hold on the ledge. His left arm was bruised badly and their was a cut on his forehead. He was desperately trying to hang on but Jak couldn't pull himself up.

"Jak! Oh no! He-JAK! Hang on buddy!", Jak heard a voice yell. Then he felt two paws wrap around his hand and try to pull him up. The blonde elf smiled slightly at Daxter's attempts, Making him feel stronger. He pulled himself up slowly, wincing at the pain. As soon as he was safe and on the top he plopped down with a sigh.

Daxter brushed off what he thought was dirt on his fur. "That creep nearly killed you! Good thing I was here!" He pulled a heroic pose showing off his 'muscles'. Jak smiled at the ottsel. For once, Daxter was right. Getting up carefully he walked over to the elevator. Daxter scrambled onto his shoulder. 

"Guess we're not gonna take care of the spiders and crystals?" Daxter asked. Jak looked up to the ottsel with a dull expression. He headed towards the exit from the Dark Cave and started to leave the Spider Cave as well. 

"Don't worry Dax. We got one crystal and information about the red gemstone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You boys are VERY lucky to be alive right now I hope you know!", Samos yelled at the two. He continued to lecture them on how 'irresponsible' they were and how they should 'never fool around'. Daxter was about to pop in a rude comment on the picking fight part but he figured that Jak's healing was more important. That, and he didn't want to get hit by the Green Sage's staff. Or 'twig' as Daxter would call it.

When the Red Sage had seen the condition of Jak he had immediately started to question the two. Daxter had taken a pause between questions and rudely stated that the needed to back to the Green Sage's lab and get healed up. Jak apologized for not completing what they had come to do and for Daxter's rude mouth. 

"I can't believe that you two would be so incompetent! You've handled Dark Eco Crystals before!"

Daxter growled at Samos' comment and Hopped onto Jak's shoulder, the blonde elf sitting on a stool while the Sage healed him. Keira just looked on, not really wanting to get into the argument and having nothing to say. 

"We were attacked by some flying demon guy that DESROYED THE PRECURSORS!" Daxter yelled. The Green Sage looked angrily at Daxter.

"Don't be ridiculous you little fur ball! The precursors died out HUNDREDS of years ago!", Samos shouted. Daxter would've gotten a good thwack if he hadn't been on Jak's shoulder. Jak sat up, now completely healed, and walked over to where the red jewel was. 

He stared at it. "It's true. He was the one that killed the precursors. He's a demon and a monster. The precursors made this jewel so they could try to stop him. I think that they only managed to seal him off though." Jak paused and thought about the door that the voice was coming from. Then he remembered what Salcoran had said.

"_For hundreds of years I have been known as the Bringer of Death. I have sent many to their graves_"

"_Their has been only one who could stop me._"

"He said that their was only one person who could stop him. Maybe they made this when they had died." Jak spoke softly as he turned the jewel in his hand. Keira stood up from where she had been leaning on the wall.

"Maybe that chamber you found in the Lost Precursor City might have some information! We can go over there right now!", She spoke with such enthusiasm that Jak had to smile. Daxter looked at her from his perch on The boy's shoulder. 

"What do you mean _we_?" He asked indignantly. Jak glared up at the ottsel.

Keira smirked. " You, Jak, and me." Samos was about to object, but Keira stopped him. "Don't worry daddy! I'll be perfectly fine! I'll be with Jak after all." Jak blushed slightly but nodded his head vigorously. Who was he to object?

Samos sighed. " All right. Fine, fine. Just come home soon! I don't want you hanging around places like that with a lunatic of a demon going around!" Keira nodded and jumped through the teleport gate. Jak jumped in right after her. He smiled. 'well at least I don't have to put up with Daxter alone now.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So let me get this straight. His name is Salcoran and he's been known as the Bringer of Death. Also he was the one who wiped out the Precursors, and he's a demon? That's a lot to swallow.", Keira said as they walked through the Lost Precursor City. 

"Can you believe his only rival was a GIRL!?" Daxter shouted. Jak rolled his eyes at the ottsel's comment. Keira gave Daxter a hard glare.

" What do you mean by that!? Are you saying girls can't fight!?", Keira asked angrily. Daxter sweat dropped and started to lean as far as he could on Jak's shoulder. Jak gave him a look that basically said 'don't-look-at-me-for-help. Then he smacked the poor ottsel clear off his shoulder. For the rest of the walk towards the secret room Daxter, for once, kept his mouth shut.

When they finally came to the entrance Daxter walked to where the faded button was. Pushing it in the three walked into the room. As soon as they walked through the doorway Keira's eyes widened in delight. 

"Wow! Look at this! It's as though the whole place is alive!", She spoke excitedly as she walked further into the room. Jak followed her, the jewel in hand. Keira walked towards where the pronged stand was. Jak noticed the jewel was not glowing like before but a dim light still emitted from it. Or was that the light from the wires? Jak honestly didn't know.

A gasp from Keira made Jak forget about the crystal and rush to where the female elf was. Daxter clung onto Jak's shoulder guard like a lifeline. When Jak rushed up to Keira who was in the far back he couldn't believe what he saw. 

"I-it's a c-coffin!!!", Daxter stuttered as he shivered with fear. Jak and Keira were both pale. The casket in the shape that reminded Daxter of a vampire's. Its smooth black wood covered clear of dust surprisingly. Keira slowly reached out to touch the wood. Some strange power making her do so. As soon as her fingers skimmed the black coffin top it shot open, revealing the bones of a dead body. Keira screamed and grabbed onto Jak's arm while Daxter yelled and nearly fell off the blonde's armor.

"WHY WOULD THEY PUT A SKELITON IN HERE!?", he yelled into the poor elf's ear. Jak winced. Then he noticed something. A note was rolled up and in the hand. Puzzled Jak reached over to grab the note. Daxter started to whimper as they came closer and Keira let go of him arm to stay as far away as possible.

Jak grabbed onto the note. "Jak please don't!! Come on Big Guy!", The last thing Daxter wanted was to be near the bones of the dead elf. He never thought of just jumping off the blonde's shoulder for fear had taken complete control of his mind. Jak quickly pulled his hand away, the note with it. He walked backwards towards Keira.

"What is it?", Keira asked shakily. Jak opened the rolled up paper and frowned. It was written in Precursor.

"I don't know.", he said with a frown. He traced the writings on the scroll. Suddenly they lit up with a bright blue and shifted around. Shocked, Jak dropped the paper. It rolled up automatically. Light seeped through the slits and soon died out. Glancing at Keira who looked amazed and scared he slowly bent down to pick the note up. When he opened it he couldn't believe what he saw.

"It's in our language.", Jak whispered. Keira looked over his shoulder in shock. Jak slowly read the words out loud.

" _When the Twisted Ones fail to destroy the Chosen Warrior, a new darkness must emerge. A new creature that will destroy the White light. A new evil that will plunge the world into nothing but darkness, hate, fear, and loneliness. The darkness will be too powerful for one single warrior to fight. With the solid blood of the Ancient One in it's grasp the soul will return with the life that was sealed for all eternity. Thus the war between angel and demon shall begin._"

Both Keira and Daxter just stared at Jak who was seemingly studying the writing. Daxter was holding the jewel for him while Jak gave the scroll to Keira who studied it intently. Her eyes widened in realization. 

"That jewel is the blood of the 'Ancient One'!", She yelled in excitement. Daxter face faulted and threw the crystal up into the air. Jak's eyes widened and he rushed forward to catch it. It was about to land on the skeleton but it landed on the tip of Jak's fingers. Unfortunately it slipped off the tips and landed in between the bones, right where the heart would be.

"uh…oops?" 

Jak was about to give the ottsel a nasty glare and painful smack when a bright light caught his attention.

"The jewel! It's glowing!", Keira yelled pointing at the coffin. Indeed the stone was glowing and soon the skeleton was glowing as well. Soon the light was too bright and they all had to close their eyes. Jak stepped back and stood in front of Keira in case any danger. When the light cleared every one starred at the coffin.

Daxter's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets at what was in the skeleton's place. Jak and Keira paled considerably. 

There, where the bones of an elf once lain was a girl that looked about their age. She slowly sat up and got out of the coffin, her eyes still closed. Her hair was a mix of silver and blue. Her clothes consisted of a white shirt that although had no sleeves, had a collar that connected in the front and covered half her neck. Her pants were baggy, unlike her tight shirt, and also white. She had blue wrappings around her wrists, hands, feet, and ankles and a small silver hoop was in her left ear. A small brown strap crossed her chest and held what seemed like a small staff to her back, the black pole sticking out easily.

"Whoa…", Daxter said in a hushed voice. At the sound of someone else her eyes shot open. Eyes of dark silver mixed with sapphire stared sharply at the two elves and ottsel. Instantly her hand reached up to the staff on her back. Jak blinked at the staff in her hands that would probably not even reach to his knee if he placed it on the floor. 

"Hatck nag tok rei gian seki!"(^-^;; ok… making up precursor as I go along…) The foreign girl yelled. Jak instantly took back what he thought as the staff in her hands grew longer. A long blade shot out from the pole, surprisingly thicker than the staff itself. She glared dangerously at them.

"Uh… Hi?", Daxter asked more than said. Keira looked nervously at the girl. The girl blinked and stood upright. 

"How does a rat know the language of the elders?", she questioned sharply. 

  
Jak blinked. "The language of the elders?"

"Yes. Only the elders spoke this language. It is not known to others! How do you three know it!?", She demanded angrily. She shifted her staff so its blade was pointing at them. Keira stepped in. 

"Everyone speaks this language. And there is no one known as the elders!", she stated calmly, not wanting to find out how much harm the girl could cause. The girl stared at them in confusion. Then her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"No… It is not true! That can not be!", she started yelling in precursor, clutching her head. Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder and rushed over to hide behind the pronged stand. 'She's freaking out! She'll kill us all if we don't do something!' Daxter thought as he stared at the girl who now looked like was going insane. Jak and Keira looked at her confusingly. 

Finally, after the confusion and shock were too much, the girl passed out. Carefully Jak walked over to the fallen Precursor girl. Carefully he picked her up. Her hair fell halfway down to the floor. Never really noticing how long her hair was, Jak figured it went close to the bottom of her back. Thankful her hair wouldn't drag he looked towards Keira who held the girl's weapon. 

"Let's get out of here. I've had it with this place.", he said quietly and Daxter ran up onto his shoulder guard reluctantly, wanting to be as far away from the girl yet not able to stay on the floor since he wouldn't be able to leave the Lost Precursor City on his own. Personally, he was fed up with the stupid city. 

"Right. What do we tell Father?", Keira asked. A good question indeed. Jak shrugged and walked out of the secret room, wishing, praying, he didn't have to go back in there again. He had a feeling that, knowing his luck, he was going to go back there again. He had a feeling that this was the girl Salcoran was talking about. He just hoped she would know that they were the allies and not the enemy.

After all, he already had a demon after him. He didn't need an ancient warrior chasing him as well. But what bothered him more, was the scroll. And the war it talked about. The war between Angel and Demon. 

The war between good and evil….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y.Kanis: OK folks! That's all for now!! ^-^;; Don't hurt me if I killed the story!

Lunar: -.-; Yami. You are pathetic…….. 

Y.Kanis: A big thanks to Eco-Master again for helping me out with names and everything and checking out a part that I thought sucked! Also I'd like to thank Phoe-Chan for helping me out with that part too! ^-^ I wouldn't be confident without you two!!

Lunar: ^.^ and thanks to the reviewers!! She wouldn't be writing with zero reviews!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RESPONCES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keysha: ^-^ Thank you so much for the review! ::nods head:: I know what you mean! =^.^= I'm currently jammed on an Inuyasha story. And it only has one chappie!! Well, you wanted another chapter. Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! ^-^

Amandaxter: ^_^ lol! I read all the stories! If I missed one it's because I'm a log head… ::mumbles:: I got to start thinking better. ^-^ Keep on writing!!! I can't wait for the next chappies in your stories!!

Zylia: lol! WAKEY WAKEY!!! TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!!! ^____^ You'll miss everything if you sleep the day away!!! I love your story!! I can't wait for the next chappie!! 

Phoe-Chan: ^-^ I try my best! Thank you so much for reading that part!! I felt so insecure about it… -.- made me feel like a moron though I don't know why… ^-^ I can't wait for the next chappie in your stories!! ^________^ thanks again!

Rocker Baby: ^-^; eheheh… yeah… Jak is kind of being tortured. But hey. He's dealing with a demon! ^-^ Glad you're ok!!! Well at least the gun is gone….. ^-^;; no need for any violence!! ::glances nervously at Kaza and Darksbane:: wish they knew that….. I've never been threatened before. Lol! Welp, hope you liked the chappie! 

Eco-Master: ^-^ here you go! ^-^ Thanks for all your help!! Salcoran…. Never would've thought of it without you!!!! ^____^ I BEAT YOU IN A CONTEST FINALLY!!!!! Over 125 burps!! Courtesy of me!! LOL!! ^-^ never mess with the Sierra Mist and Chinese Food!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Nobinoir: well here's the next chappie!! Hope you enjoyed it!! I really worked hard trying to not make it too bad but… with me that's kinda hard!! Thanks for the review!!

Darksbane: O.o can we PLEASE not hurt poor little me!?!? If you do uh…..Then there will be no more chappies!! Lol! Yeah. My room is like a jungle too… My sister calles it the Animal Kingdom cause of all the animals in it. ( I have eight mice and both cats were in there with the dog….) Well, here's the next chappie!!! I'll start on the fourth real soon! ^-^ hope you like!! And what about YOUR stories!!! I WANT ANOTHER CHAPPIE FOR THEM!!!!!!! ^-^;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y.Kanis: well, that's all folks!!! ^-^ 

Lunar: Now I got a muse of Eco-Master's to find……. ACATAH!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?

Y.Kanis: -.-;; eh……… Please review! ^-^ THANKIES!!!!!


	4. Waking Memories and Tough Training

Y.Kanis: ^-^ ALRIGHT!! Here it is!! Chapter four!!! ^-^;; I kind of got stuck a wee bit.

Lunar: -.- you couldn't figure out a NAME! -.- you needed Eco-Master to help you out again!! That's kind of sad that you can't work on your own.. Y.K.

Y.Kanis: don't call me that. ^-^;; Welp thanks again to Eco-Master for helping me out with my female OC's name! You are truly a big help! 

Lunar: ALSO!!! We would like to ask someone… ,if not a bother to them, to Draw a pic of Salcoran and/or our female oc Aira (I-ra)?? And if you could send it to us! We don't have a scanner and well… the best idea we got is to get a disposable camera and use the funky one that allows you to put them on the computer…. (though we have no clue how we would get one, let alone use it.)

Y.Kanis: plus our drawing is worse than our writing. ^-^;; so if any one could draw them or just one of them that would be really appreciated. ^-^ if you do ( and I don't think anyone will want to waste their time with it) please send it to YamiInuDemon@aol.com and tell me how the heck to put it onto a chappie so all can see. -.- yeah. I'm that dumb people. I don't know how Rocker Baby puts hers on the chapter like that… 

Lunar: credit will be given to you. Obviously. We don't steal work… Never will. And if we do, it is unintentionally. (we once did something similar to X-Men and we never even seen the show. Just a few episodes) ^-^ thank you so much to anyone who is actually reading this far ::hears crickets:: 0.0 oh…

Disclaimer: HELL YEAH I OWN THEM!! -.- Not. The day I own Jak and Daxter is the day people realize pigs are from outer space. I do own my characters though. ^-^ If ya want ta use them just ask! Not like anyone would though… ^-^;; ok! I'm done wasting time! Here is the chappie! Enjoy!

__

"We're family, ok?"

"As long as I don't inherit your nose" - Dr. Gilmore and 001. Anime- Cyborg 009

Y.Kanis: I love cyborg 009 and I just had to add this quote. ^-^ I loved it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Samos turned around at the sound of someone coming through the warp gate. He was glad because the impatience of waiting and the worry for Keira was starting to get to him. Plus the feeling that something was just not right. 

"It's about time you got back! I was starting to-", Samos stopped abruptly as he stared at the girl in Jak's arms. He gave a quick, sharp glare at Jak who just smiled sheepishly. Daxter was currently leaning as far as he could on the blonde elf's shoulder. Keira was giving her father a nervous smile. 

"Um… Hi daddy!", she spoke cheerily though the uneasiness in her voice was clear. She tightened her grip on the girl's staff that she was still holding. They had been lucky that the Blue Sage wasn't around when they went through the gate. All they had to do was leave a note. They didn't even say a word about the Precursor girl.

"Holy Yakkow! Who is this!?", Samos yelled while he pointed his stick at the girl. Jak looked around as though looking for a way to explain everything without getting whacked on the head. Daxter gave his friend a "You-have-got-to-be-kidding-" look when the sapphire eyes glanced at him. Keira stepped in for the desperate and nervous elf.

"You see Daddy, we found her." Keira stated carefully, trying to figure out how to explain it without sounding crazy. Samos stared at her.

"You found her? Where?"

"In the secret room in the Lost Precursor City."

"Why didn't Jak and the fur ball not notice a GIRL in there when they first went there!?"

Keira gave her father a nervous smile. Jak looked to her as though asking if she wanted him to explain. Keira shook her head. She just hoped her father would believe her. "She was in a casket when we found her… She was just some bones of an elf but Daxter accidentally dropped the jewel and she suddenly came to life!" 

Samos stared at her. " I would've never expected that from you Keira. Maybe Daxter. Actually probably Daxter. But not you." He gave her a disbelieving stare. Daxter glared at the Green Sage. 

"It's true. The jewel is made of the blood of an ancient warrior. She was sealed away. When the stone fell it landed where her heart was. It brought her soul back. Like waking someone up from a coma. A very LONG coma."

Keira and Samos stared at the blonde elf that had voiced the comment. Jak just stared back at them with a look in his eyes that said he was telling the truth. The Sage looked at his daughter who nodded in agreement with Jak. Daxter was eyeing the girl carefully, every once in a while looking up to give Samos an "I-told-you-so" grin. 

"So this girl. Is she- is she a Precursor?", Samos asked carefully. Daxter looked up at him and jumped down from Jak's shoulder.

"No! She's a psycho! She attacked us! Then she went crazy!" The ottsel yelled as loud as his small lungs could. Jak looked down at him will dull eyes. The boy wasn't surprised that he had exaggerated like that. She hadn't attacked them, only threatened them. That was a constant happening for the mischievous duo. Then she just… ok so maybe she did freak. That didn't exactly make her psycho. After all, it was like she was brought back from the dead! 

"We should talk to someone who has knowledge of the Precursors…", Keira said as she held her chin in her hand. Jak looked up at her. He shifted the girl in his arms, his limbs getting tired from the weight. Although she didn't weigh too much, he had been holding her for a long time.

"Oh! Sorry Jak, I forgot you were still holding her! You can place her in my room.", Keira spoke cheerily. Jak nodded and walked towards Keira's room. Daxter eyed him warily. Probably because of the girl. Keira turned to her father. 

"We have to find out about this girl… maybe I should contact-", Keira stopped what she was saying and glanced at Daxter. The female elf knew how much the ottsel had hated the person she was talking about. Or maybe it was just because he had only seen him once and it was on a bad day… She honestly didn't know. "Maybe we can get in touch with you-know-who." 

Samos looked down in thought. "Perhaps… but we don't even know where the loon is! He could be anywhere!"

Keira looked saddened at this but nodded. They had no clue where her old time friend was. She, Jak, and Daxter hadn't seen him for a while. Although Daxter was grateful. The ottsel didn't like him one bit.

Jak chose that time to walk in. He glanced at Keira, who looked disappointed, Samos, Who was apparently having many questions running though his head, and then Daxter, who was fighting with Samos' pet plant. The prize being his tail made him fight better than Jak had ever seen. For Daxter anyways. 

"Well it's getting late… I want you and the fur ball to stay here though. Incase the Precursor girl wakes up. There is plenty of space on the floor.", Samos spoke in a voice that pretty much said that he wasn't pleased with it but the arrangement was necessary. With that he went to his own room.

"Yeah, just great. Thanks to psycho girl I get to sleep on the floor.", Daxter mumbled tiredly. Keira brought a few blankets and pillows out for the boys.

"I'm going to keep watch on our guest. I don't think she will wake up anyways." She spoke quietly. Jak gave a look of disapproval. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I can't sleep anyways so I'm going to be working on the zoomer." With that she headed down to her working area. 

"Well, I'm going to sleep. 'Night big guy.", Daxter said as he curled up on one of the pillows. Jak nodded his good night and laid himself down. Something told him he was going to need all the sleep he could get.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keira quietly worked on the zoomer, fixing anything that was broken or wrong and upgrading anything she felt needed it. She glanced into the room, checking on their Precursor friend. Still nothing. Not even a sound or movement. Shrugging it off, She went back to her work. Pulling her goggles up to cover her eyes she didn't notice a figure slip behind her. The figure grasped the Precursor girl's staff that Keira had left leaning on the table behind her. Immediately the it grew longer and the curved blade appeared. 

"There. That's better", The female elf said as she stood up straight. Her whole body froze as she felt the cold metal of a blade press to her neck. Her breathing quickened and she looked as far behind as she could by just moving her eyes. Behind her the Precursor girl stood, eyes full of anger and distrust. Her face was expressionless though. She gave a quick glance around as though looking for anything dangerous. Then the girl pulled Keira into the room, her weapon still at her neck incase the scared girl decided to pull something. 

"Look we don't want do hurt you! We just wanted to help you!", Keira said as the Precursor looked at her cautiously. She smiled softly although it looked like it would fall of any minute. 

The girl scoffed. "Stop treating me like a kid. You couldn't hurt me if you tried. Who are you? Why am I here?" 

"I'm Keira Hagai. This is my home that I share with my father…", She spoke softly. For some reason she couldn't seem to keep eye contact with the Precursor girl. Keira kept looking down whenever she met eye contact with the other's silver/sapphire orbs. After a few minutes of staring at Keira, the Precursor pushed her to the bed and walked towards the doorway. She just stood in it and looked upwards to the upper level of the Green Sage's hut. Where Jak and Daxter were. Keira shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"May I ask you your name? I don't want to be calling you girl."

The Precursor looked towards Keira with a raised eyebrow. Then she just turned back to look outside. Keira sighed, guessing that the other's body movement meant no. They stayed like that for a minuets, neither one making a move to strike conversation with the other. It was completely silent. Keira looked down towards the ground.

"It's Aira."

Keira's head shot up at the sound of the girls voice. "Huh?" The Precursor just gave her a small glance before looking back out to the sky. "My name is Aira." 

Keira looked into Aira's eyes. Even though Aira wasn't staring at her Keira still felt that awkward feeling of eyes on her. The emotions running through the crystal like eyes were confusing. Keira could see them all but wasn't able to say what emotions they were. Like a riddle who's answer was right in the open but concealed. A false answer covering the real one. False feelings. A shield to cover the truth. Just a mask.

"False feelings…", Keira whispered softly. Aira turned her head to the green eyed elf. Keira stared back at her with questioning expression. Aira just shook her head from side to side softly. "No. Not false feelings…"

Keira lifted herself up off the bed and stared at the Precursor fighter. "Hmm?" Came the soft reply. Aira gave her a tired and sorrowful look. "A false reality…" 

In that one moment Keira had felt a small connection with the fallen Warrior. A small connection which instantly faded, like the stars in the sky as the sun rose higher in the sky. The only thing that was left was the small feeling of sadness that seemed to envelope the Precursor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Salcoran angrily kicked one of the skulls across the citadel. Picking up another from a pile he held it in his left hand tightly.

"That no good brat! I can't believe he survived! Not only that he brought that damn angel back to life!", He crushed the skull with his hand, his claws digging into the skin of his palm. The demon looked down at the blood on his fingers will dull eyes. Brushing it off his claws he walked over to one of the Dark Eco pools. He stared into it, his eyes watching every swirl and turn. His blood colored eyes dimmed and he stared on, unblinking. Not a muscle moved as he stared, as though watching a movie.

__

"SALCORAN! I shall make you pay for all that you have done! If you think you can walk away after slaying the head elder you are GEATLY mistaken!"

"My dear angel. There is nothing you can do now! I have ultimate power! This world was meant to be destroyed!"

"SILENCE! I will not stand to hear your voice no longer! You shall fall! I will vanquish you once and for all!"

"That's a laugh! I am a demon! I cannot fall! Angel's on the other hand…"

"I won't let you defeat me Salcoran! It's time I've gotten rid of the scum that has been tormenting all!"

"Go ahead and try to destroy me. After all, I know you would want to die fighting and not have me just kill you off. Make this last fight between us amusing. Make my day… Aira."

Salcoran's eyes flashed back to normal. Staring into the Dark Eco he swiped at it angrily, making the dark ooze splash everywhere. He silently walked over to where his favorite skull sat on a stand. He picked it up and started to stroke its head. "I have to kill them. All of them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"JAK WAKE UP!"

Jak groaned and opened his eyes slowly to find Daxter's petrified face right in his. Jak just stared at the ottsel for a minute, before turning to his other side. He came face to face with two pairs of feet. 

"Well. Your pet is awfully annoying… Is it a miniaturized Lightning Mole? Or a Mutated Squirrel?" Jak looked up to the girl who voiced the comment. His eyes widened instantly and he quickly threw the blanket off and stood up. The girl just looked amused at his tenseness. "You should relax. I'm not going to do anything. Keira already explained all to me."

Jak blinked and stared at Keira with a confused look. Keira just smiled and said, "she woke up last night when I was working". She left out the part of Aira threatening her, thinking it better so Jak wouldn't start getting suspicious with her too. Daxter was already bad enough. The poor ottsel was behind Jak's leg, eyeing the Precursor wearily. Keira turned to her side and held out her hand towards Jak.

"This is Jak. He's the one that found that room you were in." Aira smiled as the boy grinned and held out his hand. She happily took it. 

"My name is Aira. I am the protectors of the Elders and their secrets." She said with a prideful voice. But something behind the words seemed… wrong. Jak couldn't put his finger on it, but it sounded like… regret. Maybe he was imagining it. He just smiled and walked over to where his armor and bag was. Aira watched him carefully. '_there's something about that boy…'_

"Well looks like our quest has awoken."

Aira looked towards the Green Sage with a questioning look. Then she looked at Keira with a raised eyebrow and a blunt expression that bluntly said 'who-the-heck-is-this?'. Jak stifled a laugh and Daxter gave the girl a dull look. Jak stopped giggling to look down at Daxter with questioning eyes. It was unlike the ottsel to be acting this way towards someone pretty. Even Jak admitted that Aira had a look of elegance and beauty. Maybe it was because she had attacked them. Daxter had thought that Maia, Gol's twisted sister, was beautiful, yet he didn't do a thing because she was trying to kill them. Jak figured that the ottsel thought she was evil or something… perhaps insane. 

"What?" Jak came back to reality at the sound of Daxter questioning him. He just rolled his eyes and then glanced at Aira. Daxter gave him a funny look. Jak just forgot all about it and went back to putting his armor on. As soon as the shoulder guard was on Daxter climbed onto it. Then finishing up, Jak walked over to where Samos and Aira were talking, Keira sitting next to her father, listening intently.

"Who are you? Why where you in the secret room in the Lost Precursor City? Do you know what happened to the Precursors?" Samos questioned, eager to know the answers to things never answered before. Aira got a distant look on her face.

"Like I said to Jak. I am Aira, protector of the Elders and their secrets. My life duty was to make sure nothing happened to the five elders that watched over all. I was sealed away from the world… as though frozen in time. My soul was sealed away with my blood, in hopes to destroy a terrible darkness. I do not know what happened to the Precursors though. But I was sealed during a very dark and dangerous time. What happened to my people is not known to my knowledge." She replied with a hushed voice. Keira's expression saddened at the pained look on the girl's face. Jak stared silently with a serious look. Daxter tried to not look interested, though was failing miserably. 

Samos looked like he was debating on if he should continue or not. Deciding they needed information incase she knew about the Demon that had attacked Jak and wanting to feed his curiosity he continued. 

"Who was this 'terrible darkness'? Was it the reason for the end of the Precursors?" Aira sighed at the questions and looked down to the ground. 

She took a deep breath. "This monster was probably the end to my people indeed. He was a evil beast. A terrifying demon whose eyes gleamed at the thought of spilt blood caused by himself. There is an insane light in his eyes that are the color of what he craves. Blood is all he wants. He is truly terrifying" Jak stared up at her in shock, his breath stuck in his throat. _'This dark creature is…'_ "His name… was Salcoran. Our people called him-"

"They called him the Bringer of Death. He had killed thousands and you were the only one who stood a chance a beating him."

Aira glanced up in shock at Jak. He stared back at her with a serious look. She rose to her feet slowly. Giving him a confused look she asked cautiously, though the curiosity in the words could be heard clearly. "How do you know him?" 

Jak took a step forward, his eyes holding a look of cold reality. Something that made Aira edgy. _'This boy… is he… could he be…'_ " I know because I fought with him" Aira stared at him with searching eyes, trying to find the truth.

"Then how are you alive today? I have never heard of another who survived him before. Not even…" Her voice trailed. Jak instantly dropped his serious look and scratched the back of his head. He gave a sheepish smile. "Well… he kind of… dropped me next to a Dark Eco crystal. When it blew up I nearly fell to my death but I grabbed the ledge." 

Aira stared at him will a dull look. "So you survived by pure fluke? Or was it dumb luck?", she asked, the sarcasm nearly dripping from each word. Jak looked up at her with a shy look. "Dumb luck I'd say." Aira merely nodded her head at his sentence. 

Daxter shifted from his spot on Jak's shoulder. "Hey! We were just having an off day! We'll get him next time! Right Big Guy?" Jak gave the ottsel a nervous smile. Aira glared at what she classified as an 'overgrown rat'. "Oh and I suppose that the next time you fight him that will be an 'off day' too hmm?"

Daxter glared at her. She just smirked at him. "Yeah. I figured that. What you need is training." Jak's eyes widened a bit. Training? From a girl he just met? He didn't know if he could throw a punch at her let alone get into a training session. As though reading his mind she spoke up. "Don't worry. I'm strong. You don't need to fret about hurting me." Then she looked down in thought and mumbled something under her breath. Jak raised an eyebrow, curious to know what she said. She didn't even give him a glance. 

"Now. We must train. I _know_ that Salcoran has knowledge of you surviving and me being revived. If we want you to stand a small chance we must have you trained like I was. If you are up to the challenge." Aira looked uneasy. Jak just grinned and nodded his head. The Precursor warrior gave him a disapproving look. "Are you sure. My training is tough. It won't be your little picnic. I don't want you jumping in like a moron thinking he can handle anything."

Jak thought about what she said. Then, while looking her straight in the eyes, something Daxter was shocked he could do, he said, " We don't have to much of a choice." 

Aira nodded slowly. "Come. We have much to do." With those words she walked off towards the Forbidden Jungle. Jak just stared after her, wondering if she even knew the name of the giant forest of plants, let alone which way to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on! Put your back into it!", Aira said. Jak's looked at the girl who was standing in the middle of the river, near the edge of the waterfall. "You think you're going to beat SALCORAN!? You are pathetic! Get your ass up here NOW!"

Jak glared at the girl, a dangerous glint in his eyes. What was he supposed to do? It wasn't like she asked him to do something easy. After all, climbing a waterfall was hard due to slippery rocks. Her throwing a few random things at his head wasn't helping either. 

Aira walked over to the edge of the water and grabbed a small rock. Leaning over the edge of the waterfall as far as she dared she dropped the rock on the poor blonde's head. Daxter snickered from his spot on a dry, safe rock. "You lazy ass! Get up here!"

Jak grumbled a few words, and took a step higher up the waterfall. "I don't like this girl…" He mumbled as he took another step towards the top. He proceeded to call her as many impolite words as he could think up. Aira's ears perked up and she growled at Jak.

"Watch what you say. I have better hearing than your average elf. NOW GET MOVING!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jak panted and looked ahead to where Aira was jogging in place. This was DEFINITELY more ridiculous than the waterfall. Actually, he preferred the waterfall. At least he stayed cool. Now though… 

"You are too slow! Come on! Pick up your pace! We need to get to the monoliths over there and we are NOT going to take any brakes or 'take our time', which we don't have much of by the way!" Aira yelled towards him, still jogging in place. After climbing the waterfall a few times the precursor warrior thought it would be good to jog around the Forbidden Jungle, then, after a mile or two, she heard Daxter mention the beach, which she immediately took off to. Jak looked around wondering where the ottsel was. He saw him clinging onto Aira's strap, which was holding her weapon on her back. 

"Come on!" She yelled as she headed to where the monoliths were. Rolling his eyes he followed her hoping that she didn't have too much in store… He already jogged about seven miles. Even the journey north didn't seem this hard. Reaching the second monolith he slowly walked up the two steps. Aira smiled and got into a fighting position. "Now, we fight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daxter snickered as Jak was thrown to the ground on his back again. As Daxter had once pointed out, this girl was kicking his ass. The ottsel wondered how much more Jak could take of the trips and throws. 

"I said we would now fight. Not rest. My word has everyone really gotten this lazy?" Aira questioned as she looked down to Jak. The blonde elf just glared at her. Slowly he got up and the Precursor smiled. "At least your persistent. That's a plus. Other than that though… well, let's just say that we have a lot of work to do. Your pathetic."

Jak groaned. Aira smirked at him. Getting into a fighting stance he tried to figure how to throw the warrior off. He saw the perfect opportunity at her right leg. He tried to hide his smirk. She was completely off guard there. Charging he threw a punch, knowing that she would dodge by tilting her head to her left. '_perfect'_.

Jak instantly went low and swung his leg out, catching her right leg. Aira gasped in surprise as she fell backwards. The gasp soon stopped and a smirk grew again. Bending her back into a bridge position she placed her hands onto the ground and pushed her self into a back flip. Jak, who was still low to the ground looked at her in surprise as she landed behind him. Remembering that they were still fighting Jak rolled away and got into another fighting position.

"Pretty good. Taking advantage of me being unguarded." She said while she dusted her hands off. She held her arms into a guarding position. "Now, we shall work on your punches and kicks." Jak looked at her with a frown. He didn't want to hit her. She was a girl, and his uncle had told him to never hit a female. Aira noticed his disapproval to hitting her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I've trained people before Jak. Mostly men for battle. I have been punched in the face by a giant guard from the royal family. Trust me."

Jak gave her a look before sighing in defeat. Aira smirked. Although she was punched in the face by a guard of the royal home, that guard wasn't nearly as strong as Jak. Something which she was pleased with. The guard that had hit her was a particularly weak one. The afternoon guards normally were. Anyone could beat them, they were just afraid of getting arrested.

"Let's start." 

Jak threw a kick straight at her arms which were still guarding her front. His leg connected with her arm harshly but the precursor held fast. Pulling his leg back down Jak kicked again only harder. Again she held against him. "You have to hit harder than that. Again." The blonde elf continued to kick over and over. For three hours they practiced his fighting abilities. Daxter was already snoozing on one of the steps that led to the top. Finally the training ended.

Aira smirked. "As long as we train like this you shall be stronger." Jak stared at her. They had just met today and she was acting like she had known him for years. As they stared at the sun, which was sinking behind the ocean, Daxter decided to wake up.

"Man was that a nice rest!" looking around he hopped off the steps and looked towards where Aira and Jak were standing near the water. Daxter climbed onto Jak's shoulder guard. He leaned as far away from the Precursor girl as far a he could go. Aira looked at him and smiled.

"Funny, you were hanging onto my strap while we were jogging here and now you're acting like I'm the Grim Reaper." She said with a small smile.

  
Daxter glared at her. "For all I know, you ARE the Grim Reaper." He snapped at her. Jak rolled his eyes at the ottsel's comment. Daxter just leaned on him lazily. Jak looked towards Misty Island. 

"How long till we can beat Salcoran?" Aira looked towards the blonde elf who had voiced the question. She frowned. "I honestly don't know…. He is powerful. I couldn't truly beat him back then, and I don't know if I can now." She looked down with and shifted slightly, somehow distancing herself from the boy and ottsel.

Jak looked at her with a blank expression. Then, placing his hand on her shoulder, he spoke softly to her. "I don't know why you hide everything but you don't need to. We can be your friends if you want. You just have to trust us. As for Salcoran, you aren't going to fight him alone. Not anymore at least." Aira looked up at him. 

Daxter chose the time to pop in. "Hey! Let's go back to the village and get something to eat! I'M STARVING!" Then the ottsel yawned loudly. "Not to mention EXAUSTED!" 

Jak gave the ottsel a look. "YOU are tired and hungry? You didn't do all that training!" Aira laughed as the two started to bicker, Daxter speaking more loudly and more in general than the blonde haired elf. Slowly she walked off to the village, the feeling of being watched by something unknown sinking into the pit of her stomach. Jak noticed her walking and took off after her, Daxter yelling at her to wait.

From the tower that once held the cannon the lurkers had used, a small red dragon like creature watched them with great interest, before flying off towards the north. Aira stopped and looked up to the small speck in the sky that was the small dragon. '_So Salcoran knows… very well. I shall see him in battle soon. Perhaps it shall be our last, now that I am confident that I have the warrior from the Scrolls of the Elders'_

"HEY! Are you coming or not!?" Daxter yelled at her from the bridge that led to the Green Sage's hut. Aira blinked at him before smiling. "We're going to try to stay one more night with Big Green? Darn… I was hoping to actually sleep comfortably tonight." Jak glared at the ottsel and reminded him of who slept on the floor with one pillow and who slept on two pillows and half the blanket. Aira started to wonder if they always acted like this.

" Can you please just cook up some Yakkow stakes? I'm POSITIVE that the last thing old Samos made was still alive!" Aira laughed quietly at the ottsel's comment as they entered the hut, Keira greeting them happily and Samos muttering about 'young hooligans'. All of them got comfortable as night started to set. Daxter followed his nose to the wonderful smell that was coming from the kitchen while Keira gave Jak a kiss on the cheek and helped him with his armor while the blonde kept on blushing crimson. After helping him out she went into the kitchen to finish up with dinner.

"DAXTER! GET AWAY FROM THAT POT!", Keira yelled as she spotted the ottsel leaning over to see what she was cooking. _'I think I'll be quite comfortable here.'_ Aira thought as Samos explained what was to come tomorrow while Jak plopped down onto a chair. Keira dropped Daxter into the boy's lap telling him to watch the 'annoying fur ball' while she finished cooking. Yes. Aira believed she would indeed be comfortable here, with these people. _'The Gods must finally be shining good fortune upon me… after all that had happened in the past.' _She walked into the kitchen to help Keira set up the table, trying to ignore the memories that surfaced in her mind. Memories of hard and painful things that she would rather not remember.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y.Kanis: -.- Sorry this took so long and if it sucks… I now have ZERO inspiration! -.-* I am forbidden to eat anything like chocolate or chips… nor can I have soda… oh well. I have Hawaiian Punch! ^-^

Lunar: -.- Yami… you are sad. I thought I was your inspiration!?

Y.Kanis: yeah you are. You're the one who gives me the many ideas on how to bring you great harm!

Aira: Why am I here with you two? Oh yes… the reminder… People! If you haven't checked the Author's Note at the beginning of the chapter please do! ::bows with her fist over her heart:: thank you.

Y.Kanis: Listen to the wise Precursor Warrior! ^-^ now for reviews! Er… Lunar. What chappie is this again?

Lunar: -.- chapter four you dolt. So these are the responses to those who reviewed chapter three. -.-* People save me from this insane idiot!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RESPONSES!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amandaxter: ^-^ I can't wait for the next chappies in your stories!! As for the Demon's and Precursors… there is more to that soon! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!! ^_^ Keep on writing!! I love your stories!

Keysha: ^-^ Aww!! thank you!! Heeheehee… I'm very strange when it comes to stories… Hope I didn't bore you all with this one… -.- I nearly fell asleep several times… then again I'm not exactly going to bed at the most normal time for a human… ^-^ Hope you enjoyed!

Eco Master: ^-^ Damn straight I beat you in a contest! I think my sis just beat both of us though… O.o I still can't breathe!! Here is the next chappie! ^_^ F.JAK!! ::stares at a still unconscious F.Jak:: err… I think you hit him too hard Kristal… ^-^

Nobinoir: ^-^ here ya go! The next chappie! I hope to see another chappie of your story soon! I really like it! Hope I didn't kill my story with this one… -.- lord knows I DON'T need to do that… ^-^ Thanks for the review!

Shark: ^-^;; Sorry I didn't choose one of the names ya gave me… I really liked them but I'm picky… (ask Eco Master. I tormented her for nearly three hours with finding a name for Salcoran) ^-^ Thanks for the review! Hope you aren't mad!

Darksbane: your locker reminds me of my friends… he kept SCHOOL LUNCHES in his though! I swear they would be in there for weeks! He even booby trapped the darn thing! Although the books fall out on their own.. I can't wait for the next chappie in your story!! ::cries:: SAGE CAN'T BE DEAD!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!! 

Phoe-Chan: ::stares at Phoe's cacti:: O.o I can't believe I am siding with Phoe's cacti… I don't believe you either Phoe! Oh well… that's just me speaking… ^-^ Thanks for the review!! I can't wait for the next chappie in the Threads of the Past! Or After the Falls of Angels! Tell Rocker Baby that for me will ya? ^-^ Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y.Kanis: well folks, that's all for now! ^-^ Hope I didn't kill you all from boredom! 

Aira: Please don't forget the author's not at the top! Thank you!

Lunar: Well since we figured we killed this chappie we figured we give ya a little sneak peek at the fifth chapter! ^-^ here ya go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daxter went wide eyed as he stared at the elf in front of him and Jak. Jak grinned, happy to see an old friend. Daxter on the other hand… "No! Not you! Why couldn't you have died in the snowy mountains!? WHY!?" 

Aira stared as Jak had to hold back the angry ottsel from strangling the black haired elf which stared at the creature like it was insane. Keira smiled nervously. "Why don't you come with us to see my daddy? I'm sure he misses you!" Aira watched as the two walked off to the Blue Sage's hut to go back to the see Samos. 

Aira blinked at Daxter, who was still trying to break free of Jak's iron grip. "I don't see what is wrong with him… I personally think you are over reacting." Daxter just glared and gave up, while Jak walked towards the hut. 

"The guy is a moron… Stupid jerk…" Daxter continued to mumble rude things while Aira glared at him for his bad use of vocabulary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y.Kanis: ^-^;; maybe that will make you interested again! 

Lunar: -.- I bet you scared them all off…………. ^-^ thanks for staying with us!

Y.Kanis: see that button down there? See the words 'Submit Review' and the 'go' next to it? Press go! ^-^ Please?


	5. Another Friend and More Trouble

Y.Kanis: ^-^;; sorry took so long folks! Here's chapter five! 

Lunar: -.-** Why are you so friggen lazy!? Jeez…… could you have gone any slower!?

Y.Kanis: Lunar… shut up. ^-^ Hope ya like!! 

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!: I'm still hoping someone will be able to draw Aira and Salcoran! If you have a drawing ability (even if it's small though I doubt anyone has small drawing ability here) could you try to draw them? If you accept to my request, please e-mail me at YamiInuDemon@aol.com!!!! ^-^ Thanks!!!! 

Disclaimer: I own my characters! Ya know the ones that are annoying and you'd not want in my story? Yup those ones… I don't own Jak and Daxter. The cool boys who you wish were in this with out the other annoying three OC's? Yeah…

"What the hell are you doing?"- Secretgurl9

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!? I'm trying to get my ass unstuck damnit!!" - Yami Kanis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please explain why we are not training? Salcoran probably knows that I am here and helping Jak! No doubt he is already planning to destroy us all!" Aira spoke loudly with a voice of defiance. Keira sighed and continued to pack a lunch. Aira sat on a chair giving her a look of confusion and a bit of anger.

"We are going to Rock Village. The Blue Sage will probably want to talk with you. He loves to learn new things about the Precursors… I think all the sages do. I know my daddy does" Keira replied happily trying in some way to make a nice conversation instead of an argument. 

Aira sighed. "Very well… but I would like to get SOME training in today." Keira giggled slightly but said nothing in return. It was almost noon and Jak was STILL sleeping. The green eyed elf was starting to wonder what exactly they had done for training that had made him so tired. Aira stood up and walked over to the sleeping, form of Jak. Daxter got into yet another fight with the Green Sage's plant. She nudged the blonde elf with her foot. "Time to get up sleepy head. We have to get ready."

Jak groaned. "No…" he shifted to get under his blankets more. Aira laughed quietly. Keira walked into the room with a bad slung over her shoulder. "Jak! Get up! We're leaving!" She chirped loudly. Jak groaned again in response. "Leaving where?" He asked quietly from under the blankets. Aira was debating on if she should start poking him with her staff.

Daxter walked over to them still keeping a good distance from Aira. "Is it me or are we visiting the weirdo a lot more now?" Keira just shrugged and got Jak's armor off the table. Aira grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the blonde elf who shouted in response. After seeing the dulled expression in her blue/silver eyes though, he slowly got up, mumbling about waterfalls. Aira glanced at his back for a moment before walking out of the room to search for Samos.

"Is it me, or is that girl just freaky!?" Daxter yelled. Keira glared at him as she gave Jak his armor. "It's you." She replied sharply while handing Jak his shoulder guard. Daxter mumbled something unintelligible before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Keira looked at Jak while he grabbed his back pack from the chair it was hanging on. 

Samos walked into the room with Aira trailing behind him. "You better get going. You might have a lot to talk about and I don't want you returning in the middle of the night." He spoke sharply and quickly. Jak smiled and nodded his head, going into the kitchen to get Daxter. Keira led Aira to the warp gate "This is how to travel?" The Precursor asked with a confused look. Keira nodded. 

"Let's get going. The sooner we get there the sooner we LEAVE.", Daxter shouted rudely from his perch on Jak's shoulder as he bounded over. Aira gave the ottsel a dull glare and stepped away from the warp gate. Keira noticed her confused look and smiled. "Jak will show you what to do. It's really easy. Just don't hit your foot on the bottom of the ring." She giggled a bit and Aira gave a small smile.

"Let's go." Jak said and he jumped into the gate. Aira nodded and followed after him with confidence. Keira waved to Samos. "Bye Daddy! We should be back by sundown! The Blue Sage said he had a surprise for us." With that, she jumped into the warp gate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A.N.: I am so not going into the whole talk… -.- you try writing for the Blue Sage… I ain't no genius! So yeah… ^-^;; about like three hours later {I bet the guy LOVES to talk…})

Daxter glared at the Blue Sage again. He didn't know how many times he had glared at the blue-skinned elf. The bored and confused ottsel lost count at thirty-two. Aira was sitting patiently on a chair while Jak busied himself with shining his armor. Keira was listening to the intelligent sage, occasionally nodding. Daxter wasn't sure if she understood or not but, knowing Keira, she probably did.

"Simply remarkable! I knew it wasn't just a coincidence that you two fellows would come here so often! Why, I don't know how many times I saw you two walking here!" The Blue Sage spoke happily. Jak gave a sheepish smile and Daxter leaned further into the leg of a chair. Aira noticed the glare that the ottsel was giving the sage and pulled her staff from her back. Instead of like always though, the staff stayed the same and didn't change at all. Before Daxter knew what was happening her staff collided with his head. 

The Blue Sage took one glance outside and stood up from where he was sitting. "Well it seems like the sun might be setting soon so I suggest you go down to the village to have your… supper. In addition, there is someone I would like you to see down there! He is near where the Geologist is. See you kids later!" With that he walked back to his books while the three, and one ottsel, walked outside. 

Keira sighed. "Well… hope you like sandwiches for dinner. I didn't think we would take that long…" She trailed off as she noticed a thick smoke coming from a newly mad hut that was where the Geologist was working. A figure could barely be seen through the smoke as he fanned the small fire. 

"Who the heck is that!?" Daxter yelled bluntly. The figure seemed to have heard him and stood up, walking towards the small group. Aira's hand trailed to her weapon, only to be stopped by Jak's own hand. He shook his head slowly, silently saying 'no'. Aira sighed and pulled her hand back down while Jak took his back and folded his arms. As the figure walked closer to them, they noticed more about him. It was indeed a boy, perhaps Jak's age. His black hair was short but wild, like spikes. His skin was darkly tanned, as though he was out in the sun for FAR too long. His clothes were similar to Jak's, though the sleeveless top was white and has black smudges all over it. The tan shorts also had a few stains and looked as though they were stitched up many times. The tan wrappings were cut on the edges and a bit worn looking but otherwise not as bad as the clothes. 

"Hey! Keira wow! I didn't think I would see you here on my little visit! And Jak!! Man have you guys aged or what? Great now I sound like a cramped up adult…" The black haired elf stared at the two happily, ice blue eyes shining with joy. 

Daxter went wide eyed as he stared at the elf in front of him and Jak. Jak grinned, happy to see an old friend. Daxter on the other hand… "No! Not you! Why couldn't you have died in the Snowy Mountains!? WHY!?" 

Aira stared as Jak had to hold back the angry ottsel from strangling the black haired elf which stared at the creature like it was insane. Keira smiled nervously. "Why don't you come with us to see my daddy? I'm sure he misses you!" Aira watched as the two walked off to the Blue Sage's hut to go back to the see Samos. 

Aira blinked at Daxter, who was still trying to break free of Jak's iron grip. "I don't see what is wrong with him… I personally think you are over reacting." Daxter just glared and gave up, while Jak walked towards the hut. 

"The guy is a moron… Stupid jerk…" Daxter continued to mumble rude things while Aira glared at him for his bad use of vocabulary. She looked towards Jak who placed Daxter on his shoulder, mumbling about being hungry and the world being against him. Aira chose to ignore that comment. "Who is he anyways?" 

Daxter glared at her. "Well let's see… he's a rude and annoying and obnoxious jerk who is stupid!" The ottsel earned a smack upside the head for that comment, courtesy of Jak. The said elf looked up to Aira who was still waiting for an answer. "His name is Zano. He's kind of an archeologist… He studies things like the precursors and stuff… Honestly I think he does it 'cause of his father…" Jak trailed off looking and picked his pace up. Aira glanced at him suspiciously and walked faster.

"And who was his father?"

Jak glanced up at her for a second. "His father was an archeologist as well. He died because of an attack from lurkers though…" Again Jak trailed off. Daxter noticed the uneasiness of his friend and turned to Aira. "Why don't we catch up with them? They might be serving the food back at Big Green's place!" 

Aira gave a small glance to Jak and then back to Daxter who was giving a nervous smile. '_This is obviously a sensitive subject… possibly just in general.'_ She nodded and walked up towards the Blue Sage's hut. Daxter groaned. "Why are we ALWAYS going to his hut? I mean, come on! Couldn't we go to the Red Sage or something?" Jak glared at Daxter. Thinking of the Red Sage reminded him of The Spider Caves. That, and also Salcoran, and the fight he had with the nasty demon. He was about to ask Aira about it but she had already walked into the hut. He sighed and walked in as well, giving a small wave to the Sage as he followed The Precursor warrior into the warp gate. He was honestly getting tired of seeing the blue elf… (AN: I am too… .)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aira stumbled out of the warp gate, mumbling about 'bad wood work' as she slammed her foot down on the protruding plank that was sticking out of the floor. A loud 'BAM' echoed through the hut and Keira looked up form serving Zano, who paused in mid bite to stare as well. Samos just shook his head and walked out of the hut to tend to his plants. Aira blushed in embarrassment and walked towards the table, taking a seat next to Zano. Just then Jak jumped from the warp gate landing right where the wooden plank had been sticking out.

"Hey guys! Jour just min time to meat!" Zano yelled, his mouth so full that the words were altered and sounded a bit off. Daxter rolled his eyes and Jak smiled, liking the idea of actually eating. Aira glanced at him and gave him a serious look. "Eat quickly. After you are done we shall go back to training. The gods can only dream of what horror Salcoran shall try to accomplish while we are unprepared." 

Jak sighed. He sat down opposite of Zano and was about to reach out for one of the freshly cooked biscuits… when his arm was nearly ripped off by Zano, who was stuffing food into his mouth faster than a zoomer that was running with maximum blue eco. Keira sat next to a now pale Jak, and wisely kept her hands away from the food. Daxter just snatched up anything that was far from the black haired elf's hands. Though, at the speed they were going, it was surprising he got anything. 

Aira sat calmly while Jak repeatedly tried to get some food, Daxter snickering at the blonde elf. "Keep your arms and hands away from Zano's mouth if you know what's good for you." Jak glared at the precursor before snatching a bun before Zano. The black haired elf just grabbed another one and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. 

Keira sighed. "Honestly. You're going to choke if you eat like that Zano!" Jak snickered and Daxter mumbled something on the lines of 'I wish'. Said elf just gave a cherry grin, some food hanging out of his mouth much to the displeasure of everyone, and waved a dismissing hand. Then he resumed to his eating. Or vacuuming, as Samos called it. 

"Moron." Aira said bluntly, much to the surprise of the others. Two seconds later Zano make gagging sounds, making everyone rush out of their chairs. Aira reached him first and smacked him hard on the back. The poor elf lurched forward, coughing up the food that he had been choking on. It flung forward and hit Daxter straight in the eye, making the ottsel fall backwards.

"Oops… sorry 'bout that. I guess I ate too fast…" 

Daxter got up and wiped the chewed food from his eye. He glared dangerously at Zano. Jak just took this opportunity to get some food. Aira glanced warily towards the ottsel while Keira shoved Zano into the kitchen to talk to him. Probably about going back to where he was currently living in Rock Village. The green eyed elf had said she wanted to talk to him about something… Aira shook her head. Now wasn't the time for that. "Daxter… why don't you come with me and Jak now. Lord knows you could use the separation from our new… ally."

Daxter grumbled a bit but nodded his head. Jak sighed, grabbed another biscuit, and followed Aira out of the hut. Daxter hopped onto Jak's shoulder guard, a cheesy grin on his face. "At least I get to see you do all those crazy training jobs!" Jak's reply was thwacking the ottsel on the head, making him fall of the blonde's shoulder. Daxter grumbled as he watched Jak walk out of the hut.

"You can always ride on my shoulder"

Daxter paused in his chase after Jak and looked up to Aira. She just gave her usual small smile in return. '_Why in the world would I want to ride on her shoulder!? She's insane!'_ He thought to himself loudly. Daxter glanced warily up to her. She was definitely different. He could smell it. There was her normal sent, that smelled of a fresh day and rain, then there was this… other scent. Something Daxter couldn't quite figure out. It was masked by her normal scent, making it even harder to solve. Aira sighed at the obvious distrust he sent. "I don't bite. I'm only trying to help you."

Giving her one last glance Daxter sighed as he saw her lower down to almost his height. She reached out her arm to pet him but before she could even touch a paw he dashed up onto her shoulder. "Well, are we going to get to 'training' or what?" He said with another cheesy grin. Aira sighed but jogged after Jak, who was waiting on the first bridge. Daxter cautiously glanced down at Aira, looking into her blue/silver eyes. She was definitely not normal. There was something about her that made the ottsel uneasy other then her scent. A feeling he got only twice. Once with her… the other when Salcoran appeared in the Spider Cave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok. A few more times and we can head to the beach for more training!" Aira spoke loudly over the waterfall, a small smile on her face. Jak just laid in the water, gasping for breath. Daxter laughed his ass off at the blonde elf from his perch in a tree. "AIRA! I've already climbed it TEN times!" Jak yelled at her.

Aira just shook her head. "And I said a FEW more! Honestly. I'm surprised at how low of strength you people have! You make average villagers look strong!" Jak just growled at her and slowly got up. "Now, go around again and this time try to be faster. Blue eco will not always be there for you and you need to stay fast." Jak groaned and walked over to the bridge. As he was about to walk onto it a giant black ball hit the center of the bridge, completely destroying it.

"My goodness. The poor boy looks like he nearly dead! Why don't I just finish the job I started in the Spider Caves…"

Jak's eyes widened at the voice and he flung his head up to the sky… to see Salcoran. Aira glared at the demon and grabbed her weapon, which instantly grew longer and had its normal curved blade. The demon just gave her a nasty glare, but smiled. "Ah. My angel. How sad to see that you've been awaken once again." 

Jak glanced between Salcoran and Aira with a confused look. His angel? What was he talking about…?

Aira just scowled darkly at him. " Shut up you overgrown lurker. Why come here?" Salcoran laughed at the question. "ANSWER ME!" 

"My dear angel. I've come to finally kill you two. I can see that you've already figured out he's the one. Thus in order for me to rule I must kill him… and you are FAR too strong to live as well. Besides, you should've died long ago you old hag." He gave them all a dark grin, a fang showing a bit. Aira scowled darkly at him.

Forming a ball of Dark eco in his right hand, his eyes practically gleamed with the insane light that was in them. " I think it's time I finished you all off." He hurled the ball towards them at lightning speed. Aira jumped back in time, but Jak only had time to duck and cover his head. The ground exploded right in front of him, sending him backwards as rocks and clogs of dirt were flung. Salcoran continued throwing the balls of Dark Eco, not stopping for a second. 

Aira growled as she dodged each one by jumping. Jak looked a bit panicked as he rapidly avoided being hit. He looked like he was dancing. Badly, might she add. '_We have to do something fast.' _ She landed gracefully on the ground near Jak. Right were a Dark eco ball was flying to. Setting herself into a secure stance she lashed her staff out, hitting the Dark Eco ball and making it sail right back at Salcoran. The invasion instantly stopped and the ball of dark energy hit Salcoran right in the head.

Jak glanced at Aira, who was smirking darkly. She was… unbelievable. Even through that type of assault she came out with not a single scratch. Jak looked at his burnt and dirty clothes. She was far better then he had imagined… he figured she had to be if she could fight Salcoran…

Through the dust they finally saw the evil demon. And the look on his face showed that he was clearly pissed. He glared at Aira, his eyes darkening a tad. Then he smiled. Jak was positive that there was a light of insanity Salcoran's eyes. "Well… it seems that you still have some of your fighting abilities. Good. I wanted a bit of a struggle from you before I finally end your lives…" He grinned and pulled his sword out. Jak noticed the sword had black steal. It reminded him of Aira's staff. He mentally shrugged, figuring it was made from the same metal.

Salcoran lunged at them, his sword ready to slice the two in half. Jak jumped away while Aira held her staff in front of herself, blocking the blow. The speed that Salcoran had dived at gave him an advantage and the fact that he was pushing down didn't help Aira either. Slowly but surely she was being pushed back. All her struggling would soon be in vain. 

Jak quickly got up and stared in shock as Salcoran slowly pushed Aira back. Any more and she would be pushed into a tree… and then killed. Jak frowned and took a few steps back. Aira had been training him for this. They were supposed to be partners. Jak smirked. Partners help each other out in dire situations. Kind of like this one. Jak rushed at Salcoran and jumped, swinging his leg out in a powerful kick.

Aira's eyes, which had been screwed shut, flung open at the sound of a yell. Seconds later the weight of Salcoran's weapon was gone. Straightening up she saw Jak standing in front of her with a confident smirk. " We're partners remember? You're training me to help you kick that demon's ass." The blonde elf said as he pointed to Salcoran, who was now standing on the ground. The demon looked like he was about to explode from anger. His sword was a good ways from him, stuck in the ground.

Aira smiled softly. "Alright. Let's take him down. Together." The two got into fighting stances, both wearing matching smirks on their faces. They charged at Salcoran at the same time. Aira threw a hard right punch. Salcoran quickly blocked it. Jak then dashed in and slammed his left fist into the demon's face. 

"You damn warriors!" Salcoran yelled as he charged at them. Fists and kicks were flying, both sides getting damage. Aira swung her leg out and slammed it right into the demon's stomach, sending him flying. He was stopped abruptly by a tree. Falling to the ground he noticed that his black sword was only two a foot away from him. Smirking wildly, he grabbed it out of the ground and dashed forward, yelling. "DIE!"

Before Jak could dodge the demon slashed him across the chest, a thin line of blood showed through his blue clothing. Jak winced but was glad the wound wasn't too serious. Salcoran then kicked the blonde elf away, twisted and slashed at Aira. He cut deeply into her cheek, the female warrior not having time to dodge and not expecting such a move from the demon. Jumping backwards, Salcoran landed a few good feet away from the two. He grinned and licked the blood off his sword. Jak thought he was going to throw up.

"I won't let you defeat me…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daxter sat in the safety of a tree, looking down to where Jak and Aira were teaming up against Salcoran. '_Damn demon. He's SO gonna get it…'_. He silently cheered Jak on from his spot, not wanting the demon to find him. Besides. Down there he would just get in the way. Best to not get Jak or Aira hurt.

'_Yeah right coward. You're just sitting in this damn tree 'cause you're scared! Then again, you can't do anything except yap your mouth off.' _A voice sneered in Daxter's head. He growled and shook his head. No. That wasn't true. He always helped Jak out… didn't he? '_You never helped him out! He always did the dirty work and then you took the glory!' _The voice continued. Daxter's ears drooped in depression. "I don't do anything for Jak… I just get in the way." He said as he looked sadly down at the battle. Salcoran had just slammed into a tree.

Daxter knew that he couldn't do anything. He was only an ottsel. A cowardly ottsel in the opinion of the Green Sage. A cowardly, smelly ottsel. But then again…it's not like he did anything back when he still was an elf. Would Jak be better without him…? Should he leave Jak? The blonde elf was his best friend but did he cause him too much trouble? Maybe it would be best if he left…. It wasn't like anyone would miss him. The villagers hated him. Especially the Green Sage, though Daxter hated him with the same amount of fury. 

Perhaps it would be fore the best if he left…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aira panted tiredly and glance at Jak, who seemed just as tired. They both now supported a few cuts and gashes. Salcoran was grinning from ear to ear. "I think it's time I finished you two off…" He charged at Jak first. Aira looked on in shock.

Jak looked up at the demon and smirked. "Not today…" Before the demon could do anything, Jak's foot connected with Salcoran's stomach. The demon was once again flung back. A dust cloud appeared from the dirt pile he had landed in.

Salcoran growled and slowly got up. " This is getting rather annoying…" He was about to charge again when he paused. Standing up straight he started to float into the air. Aira glared at him warily and got her weapon out again. " I think I have a better idea…" 

Jak started to sweat nervously. He had a bad feeling about this…

Salcoran laughed at the blonde elf. "Why should I attack you physically when it is MUCH more fun to hurt you mentally… for example I wonder what you would feel if I destroyed your home village? Hmm?" 

Jak glared daggers at him. "Don't. You. DARE!"

Salcoran just smiled darkly. "Oh no. I wouldn't attack here… not now anyways. Why attack there when I could attack Rock Village… I'm POSITIVE that I could do more damage there."

Jak paled. Zano was there… with Keira. The demon just smirked. "Ah. By the look on your face I'd say I've chose the right village…", he laughed, "Catch me if you can…" 

Jak tried to stifle a scream. He rushed over to where Daxter was in the tree, grabbed him out, and flung the poor ottsel onto his shoulder guard. "We have to stop him!" Aira glanced up at him and nodded. Together they ran as fast as they could to the Green Sage's hut. Jak kept on praying for Keira and Zano. 

They knew that they wouldn't make it in time to stop him though. And that thought frightened Jak the most. All he could do was pray… 

'_Keira…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y.Kanis: I FINALLY FINISHED!! ^_______^ After it being deleted about three times (no kidding) I finally got this chappie done! ALL HAIL ME!!! ::is now wearing a party hat:: ^-^ heeheehee. I've finally turned fifteen also! BOOYA! 

Lunar: -.-* riiight…. Well we have a…err… problem… since she turned fifteen she is now getting a job… that means less time to write. But until that job becomes a reality…

Y.Kanis: I figured that I shouldn't be the only one to get gifts! My first gift is this chappie. My second gift to you is a proposal. I can either A.) update just like I had for this chappie. B.) write as fast as I did for the second chappie I had put up for this story. Or C.) get my ass working on double time for chapter six. It's your choice. If I get no replies then it will automatically be A. 

Lunar: -.- responses to the reviews!!

~~~~~~~~Responses!!!~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoe-Chan: XP heh. Cheese cubes? Lol. Reminds me of a certain dog of mine… ::glares at dog:: -.- she grabs pens for the sake of getting cheese. She won't destroy them… just have them hang out of her mouth… -.- it's annoying. ^-^ Thanks for the review!! 

Amandaxter: heh. And the 'fun' is just getting started. I gotta start reading more… ::whimpers:: if only I wasn't on a team that depended on homework…. XP the evil teachers from planet Learn!! Ok… I've really gotta get more sleep… 

Nobinoir: Well… I'll tell you one thing… there will be a certain thing going around Keira, Jak, and Aira… but what I cannot speak of. ::smirks:: All I can say is… read to find out more! ^-^ Heh. I love doing this… thanks for the review.

Eco-Master: I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET THIS CHAPPIE UP! BOOYA!! ^_^ ::burp:: heeheehee. I am evil… I got some mad cool inspiration thanks to you! ^-^ I can't wait till we can talk again!!!! I want to see another update from you also! ::grins stupidly::

DeusExDreams: ^-^ aww.. ::blushes:: thank you… I want to try to not make it focused so much on her…and I didn't want her to seem like a Mary Sue ……. Thanks for the review! I hope this chappie was just as good… ::hopes and prays::

AD and NN: eh? Err.. This sounds so friggen familiar… ::sighs:: too tired to think… and it's at the tip of my tongue too… damn…… Well thanks for the review. Sorry it took me so friggen long to update… school is really frigged up…..

Shark: ::grins:: I gotta come up with a few more training ideas… ::mutters:: and I gotta make Salcoran more evil…. ::sigh:: I suck at this… welp hope you enjoyed this chappie! ^-^ Thank you so much for the review! I gotta get my ass in gear for chapter six…. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y.Kanis: welp that's all! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!! 

Lunar: and GET HER ASS IN GEAR!! I CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH PEOPLE!!! -.-***

Y.Kanis: -.- blame school, and homework. Alright? Don't forget to vote for A, B, or C!! You know what will happen if you don't choose!! Thank you all!!!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO READ THE NOTICE UP TOP!!!!! 


	6. Fire, Demons, and Mistakes

Y.Kanis: ok. I had recently lost my notebook a while ago and my friend had found it. The beginning of this chapter was in it and she wanted to know more… after I told her that I wasn't continuing the story she got pissed at me and said I never completed anything and I was being very selfish… so… I finished it up and put it on the computer… ::sigh:: it was rather hard… and I don't know what I'm going to do now that I'm a bit (ok a lot) Anti- Keira. What she did to Jak in Jak II was evil. 

Lunar: -.-*** I thought we weren't doing this anymore! 

Y.Kanis: ::ignores Lunar:: that and also this retarded "reviewer" who keeps on flaming EXCELLENT FANFIC WRITERS!! And I'm sure everyone knows who I'm talking about! The stupid b****…… so after slowly putting this chappie together all I can say is …………. What the hell am I to do now?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So did you find anything?"

Zano sighed and glanced tiredly at Keira. "No."

"How hard can it be to find information on a girl who protected the most important people of the Precursors!?" Keira yelled, frustrated. They had been searching for hours and after going through three old and tattered books ("you know it isn't easy reading Precursor from a book that looks like a bird thought is was a good place to crap!" Zano yelled) they had found nothing. Not even a trace.

"You know… maybe it isn't in a book from the past… but a book from the closer present…" Zano mumbled as he placed down the Precursor book and walked over to a shelf. He picked out a small book that was slightly ripped. Keira looked at him questioningly. 

"Your father's journal? How would we find the answers there?"

"My father was an expert archaeologist (AN: I looked this up… and I got two totally different answers so don't ask about this one…),so he might know about this… he wrote all the strange or unique things he found in his journal.", He started to flip through the book, his eyes skimming through the pages. Keira looked through the large Precursor book on the table. Small pictures of strange machines and sorts were on every few pages. 

"…I found it…" Zano said slowly. He rushed over to a seat next to a small plant that looked a lot like the one in Samos' hut. Placing his fathers journal on the table he scanned his finger trough it. "Right here. It says…

'_While we looked through the ruins of the giant castle like structure I found an old journal in one of the rooms we think belonged to an Elder- a figure like the oracles that are found around are area. In it I found information I didn't want to share with the others. I feared that they might become greedy. It talked of a red stone, a gemstone to be precise. Claiming to have great power. But, the power seemed to be cursed. It is hard to read the old writing of Precursor but from what I can read the stone is the blood of some warrior. The elders had used it to seal up a monster of some sort. But- from what I can read- this wasn't necessary. In fact, it was outrageous. The elder continues to talk of how much he regrets something… but I can't tell. All I know is that this fighter- this hero- must've been a banished.' _… that's all…" Zano looked up. 

Keira just stared. The journal had talked about the same jewel that They had found, the same jewel that was made of the blood from Aira. "What did it mean by saying Aira was 'a banished'?," Zano sighed and started to pet his little fly trap plant. Keira just gave him a solid stare. "Well..?"

"Back in the age of the Precursors… any one who defied the ruler was banished- as their name states- and would not be allowed back into the 'city'. They and their children- if they had any- would be stuck out in the 'foreign world' for all time."

"so why was Aira a _guardian _if she was a Banished? And what if your father was wrong?" 

Zano glared at her, feeling insulted. "My father was not wrong. Keira, that's why we can't find anything on her! The 'Elders' shunned her! They spoke nothing of her! She was probably only there because of the elder that owned the stupid journal that my dad found!" 

Keira winced as Zano continued throwing a fit. He never like doing this kind of stuff. It reminded him of his father. Zano loved plants, part of the reason why her own father had a liking toward the boy. He was always testing herbs and medicines, trying to create something to help those who were sick or injured. But gathering information on the Precursors… reminded him so much of his father… "Sorry Zano…"

He took a deep breath, "it's fine. I'm ok… just a bit… frustrated…" 

Just as Keira was about to comfort him a loud explosion echoed throughout the area. The two rushed out to find a small hut on fire… and the cause floating several feet above it. Blood red eyes stared down at the two with a mad glint "Hello, hello little ducklings… I've come to play…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry UP!!" Jak yelled to Aira as he bounded up the walkway to the Green Sage's hut. Aira was close behind, hugging close to her a dizzy Daxter, who had flung off of Jak's shoulder. "We have to stop the demon before he kills Keira!"

Aira flinched a bit at his words. She didn't know why they affected her. 'it's not like it really matters…' she thought bitterly. He loved Keira. Keira, the girl who always was at his side, always taking care of him, and was always scolding Aira for sending him on 'suicide trainings'. 

"LET'S GO!!" Jak yelled as he jumped through the warp gate. Aira frowned and jumped in right after him. She closed her eyes at the sensation of being teleported. She never understood why Samos never like it…

Daxter looked up at Aira. She seemed so… troubled… and it reminded him of… himself. Something always nagging at the back of your mind. He never understood it. He never wanted to either… but there was still something about her he didn't trust… something about the way she was… and her sadness… though she seemed to hide it well enough, his animal instincts could point it out. She was sad about something. And she normally had those sad eyes on Jak…. Why, though, Daxter couldn't understand.

When they came through the warp gate the saw nothing but destruction. It reminded Jak of when they first came here… and indeed when they rushed out of the broken down hut they were met with flames just as before. Aira looked down " we are too late."

Jak just glared at her. "No. Not just yet!," He rushed down toward Rock Village. "Keira!!" He started to rush through the flames, ignoring the pain they sent with their small licks. He had to find her…

Keira slowly got up and looked toward Zano. The poor elf was shocked and trying to hide his Fly trap plant and keep it away from the flames. Suddenly she heard someone call out her name. It was Jak. She looked around frantically. "Jak!?," Just as she turned around she saw him coming down the pathway. He skidded to a stop right next to her.

"Keira are you alright!? Salcoran- where is he!?" He seemed frantic. Aira came jogging after him, still holding Daxter close to her. People were screaming, running around frantically. 

Aira gasped. "JAK! Up there!" Jak wheeled around to see Salcoran flying toward them at lightning speed with his sword out once again. 

Aira grabbed her staff out and jumped in front of the demon. The staff grew long enough just in time for her to grasp it and block the attack. Salcoran landed on the ground easily and pushed harder He grinned. "You know Aira… I too have friends…"

Keira rushed toward Zano and pulled the stressed out elf over to safety, yelling at him to just hold his 'treasure'. As she pulled him to safety a small winged creature shot out of the skies. She screamed and ducked just in time. Daxter, who had been dropped on the floor, rushed over to them. Jak quickly followed him and when the creature came back again, used a small punch to knock it away into the flames. 

"What are those things!?" Daxter asked in a high pitched voice. Jak shrugged. He looked up to see more… coming from the Precursor Basin. He jogged up ahead of Keira and the others and got into a fighting position. 

Meanwhile Aira and Salcoran where head to head and toe to toe. Each slash he made she dodged or blocked and vice versa. It seemed like there was no end. The destruction was seemingly endless. They were perfectly matched. So far.

Daxter looked around, clinging to Jak's shoulder like no tomorrow. He had thought fighting Gol and Maia was bad… this took everything. Those… creatures kept coming. It was like a never ending wave. Jak was slowing down a bit too. He was by now panting heavily and sweating not only from the fighting but the incredible heat from the fires as well. "Jak! We gotta do something fast or were toast!!" He yelled over all the fighting. Jak nodded. 

Meanwhile Keira was trying to get everyone through the warp gate. The frantic screaming and yelling did little to help though. Zano had already pushed one lady through with his 'precious plant', though he was more concerned about the plant then the lady. "Zano!! What do we do now!?" She yelled over the screaming. Nobody was listening anymore. 

The black haired elf turned to her with weary eyes. "I dunno, pray!?" 

A man in the back hollered up to them. He seemed very angry. "Why don't you damn cowards go and fight that ridiculous beat with the girl!? He doesn't seem so tough!" Salcoran, who had obviously heard him glared and soared up to the sky, making Aira fall to the ground. She looked up in horror as he threw a dark eco ball right at the poor man. A yell of pain followed by a few more terrified screams echoed from the area where the man once stood. 

Zano tried to gulp down a lump in his throat. "ok… well, any one got a plan B?" The people started rushing to the warp gate now, trying to get as far away from Salcoran as possible. 

Aira grunted heavily as Salcoran hit her hard in the face. She stumbled slightly from the force and then leapt away from him. She was starting to get tired and much slower. He was gaining the upper hand. He brought his leg up and kicked her harshly in the side before she could get far enough though. She flew sideways and hit a broken hut. Small flames licked at her as she supported herself upon the walls. Salcoran glared at her. "Little wench. I should've killed you so long ago. I've always had the power… and with you all shocked from the new world I have the upper hand." He grinned insanely up at her and flew into the air. "THIS WORLD IS MINE!" The demon started to laugh loudly. 

The last of the people went through the warp gate finally. Keira looked up in fear at Salcoran as he bombarded Aira with a shower of dark eco balls. They were loosing. Badly she had to add too. There seemed to be no hope. She glanced at Zano who was now trying to get the flutflut through the warp gate. He was thrown to the ground and practically trampled. "GYA!! KILLER BIRD!! IT'S GOT RABIES!," She rolled her eyes at him. Things were definitely not going well. Not at all.

Salcoran flew back down to the ground and landed softly. He walked up to Aira, who was now laying on the ground. He grinned and picked her up by the throat. She gasped and grabbed at his wrists, trying to free herself. "I told you, Angel. There is NOTHING to stop me. Not even you." He tightened his hold on her. She clawed frantically at his wrists.

'_No… not yet. The prophecy was not completed. I cannot die now!' _She thought frantically. Just then Aira heard a loud yell as A small orange fuzz ball leaped right over her shoulder and onto Salcoran's face. The demon gave a yell of anger and surprise. He released Aira and grabbed at Daxter, who was frantically clawing at his face. But Daxter was small, making him also very fast. He ran all over The demon, who kept swiping at him. Just as Daxter ran to the ground A hand smashed right into his head. The poor ottsel was flung off Salcoran and hit the ground with a thud, his head snapping against a rock in the process. 

"Daxter!" Aira yelled as she rushed over to him. The ottsel looked up at her with half lidded eyes.

Daxter grinned stupidly. "Least I could do. I can help some how, right?" 

Salcoran growled angrily as he attempted to wipe the blood off his face, smearing it in the process. "Damn little rat. I should've killed you earlier when you were up in that tree, hiding from me." Salcoran started to advance to Aira and Daxter, who got into defensive positions. 

Keira looked down again at the battle. Daxter was with Aira. She glared at the ottsel. '_He left Jak ALONE!? Stupid little rat…'_ Just as she thought that she saw Jak get thrown down by one of the creatures. She gasped. "JAK!" Forgetting all about Zano, who had finally gotten the flutflut through the warp gate, she rushed down the walkway and toward the area Jak was.

Salcoran looked up as he heard a girl scream Jak. He saw the said girl rush down the pathway, looking panic stricken. He grinned. THAT was his real target. 

Aira glance at where Salcoran was looking and paled. She gave a shout of surprise when he flew into the air. She immediately looked over to Jak, who had gotten up again and had finally finished off the creatures. '_no… he can't kill her… Jak - he-he…' _Aira couldn't bring herself to finish the thought as she rushed forward to where Keira was. Daxter, who was on her shoulder, was flung off by surprise. 

Salcoran took out his sword and started charging it up with dark eco. "one hit…," he muttered with a gleeful tone, "and the little brat is dead!" Keira turned around to see the demon charging at her. She gasped, frozen in shock by fear. Closing her eyes she clasped her hands in front of herself in a praying position. He came closer and jabbed out his blade. She cried out… as she was pushed out of harms way. 

Aira gasped in pain as the sword went through her stomach. Salcoran frowned but then grinned. Daxter looked on in horror. "No!" He yelled from the distance. Jak turned and gasped in shock at the sight in front of him. 

Salcoran laughed bitterly. "Fool. Couldn't think of any other ways? How pathetic." 

Aira's eyes widened a bit more. Reality sunk in. "No…," she gasped out, "I… I grew careless…"

Salcoran grinned and pulled his sword out sharply. "Indeed. At least that's one nuisance out of my way…" '_I don't have enough energy to kill the other girl…'_ He thought angrily. He took off to the sky. "I'll kill the rest of you later!" His laughter echoed through the skies.

Aira choked and coughed up blood, slowly falling to the ground. Daxter rushed up to her in time to catch her head. The last thing she heard was Daxter mumbling "no, no" and Jak yelling out her name.

"AIRA!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y.Kanis: yeah. Short. VERY short. But at least it's DONE. If you got Ideas I'd love to hear them. Just mail me at YamiInuDemon@aol.com .

Lunar: doesn't she SUCK at this!?

Y.Kanis: I'm slowly getting back into fan fiction. SLOWLY. Welp, please review. A special thanks To Sammie, DarksBane, Amandaxter, Nobinoir, EcoMaster, and anyone else who wrote to me. ::bows:: you helped me get back to this as well. If I didn't mention you I am truly sorry. You are definitely part of this too.


	7. I need help with this! Major writers blo...

Y.Kanis: yeah. Another note. ok. I've decided to continue this only because I feel really evil if I just stop with it not finished. (my friend and people who read my this convinced me.) But there are two major problems.

#1: pairings. I DON'T want Jak/Keira. But I don't know what else to do.

#2: WHAT THE HELL DO I WRITE!? I've got serious writers block for this thing! If you have any ideas PLEASE TELL ME!!!

Lunar: we would be very grateful. PLEASE HELP!!!!


	8. Revealations, Secrets, and Decisions

Y.Kanis: ok. I'm back (-.- surprise, surprise) and with a new chapter. This one's going to delve a bit deeper into Aira's past. It's also going to clear some fog up. I got this inspiration cause I was thinking about how I was writing this and I just said "Kanis, you're plot is totally unoriginal. Work some clay here!" and yeah… this kind of came up. Hope ya all enjoy!

Lunar: -.- yeah… wow… I think we lost all our reviewers… ^-^ Thanks to Amandaxter and Shark for reviewing! Just a warning that the chapters will be much shorter now though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is she going to be alright?" Keira asked as Zano and Samos came out of the room Aira was placed in. Jak, who had been sitting at the table with Daxter, sat up and rushed to the two plant lovers.

Zano gave a ragged sigh. "She appears to be fine… but the wound will take time to heal. The weapon was laced with dark eco and we couldn't heal the would and get the nasty stuff out at the same time. It's all up to her strength… and will."

Keira looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"  


"I'm not even sure my self but…," He paused, "but I think… that she doesn't want to be here. She was sealed away for so long… and then brought back to fight her old enemy. She might not want to stay…"

"No!…" Keira gave a frightened looked towards the room. "She wouldn't die! Not like that! Would she Jak?" She looked towards the blonde haired elf.

"I don't doubt her strength." He said softly with confidence. "But I do doubt her will. She's been through a lot. We just… we just have to pray."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"You can't be serious!? Trusting a Banished one with such a responsibility!"

"I do not doubt her strength. I believe that she will guide the chosen one to the light."

"But she is a Banished! She is foul and tainted and will not-"

"She will guide the chosen one to the White Light. And draw us away from the Darkness"

"But High Elder! Salcoran grows stronger with each passing moment! We cannot wait for some pathetic girl to seek the Chosen One!"

"I do not doubt her. I have chosen. Aira will lead the One to the light, and Salcoran will be vanquished."

Aira, who had been standing in the halls and peering into a crack in the doors stepped away from the room of the Elders and walked silently down the hall. 'So they don't trust me…" she thought bitterly. How was she to find the One indeed. She walked slowly into the lounging room and to the balcony. Aira sighed and leaned on the railing.

"You should be careful. If we loose the only hope to the land, we're done for." 

Aira turned around, shocked to see a boy with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He smiled softly and walked over to where she stood. He continued. "I don't think the people will be too happy if we loose you."

Aira laughed bitterly, a frown forming on her face. "Honestly. I think they would be rather pleased if I hung from a tree, a rope around my neck!"

The boy turned to look at her seriously. "Don't say that. It's not true. You are the hope of our people."

She turned angry eyes at him. "They hope I will find the Chosen One! Nothing more! Once that is completed I will be useless and cast back into the Banished Lands! That is all nothing more!" She was about to walk away angrily, but a hand grasped her wrist.

The boy looked at her with a serious but soft look. "That's not true. You mean a lot to everyone." He whispered.

Aira raised an eyebrow at him. She scoffed. "Oh really? Then tell me one person other then the High Elder who cares about me." 

The boy reached out and grasped her other hand and then cupped his own around hers, holding them high. He leaned in so his forehead was touching hers. Aira stared with shock and confused. He smiled softly. "Me."

"Jalen…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aira's eyes flew open. She tried to sit up but a burning pain shot through her. Looking down she saw that she was covered in bandages. She looked around and noticed several jars and plants. '_Healing herbs… probably retrieved by Zano and Samos…'_ She thought to herself. She smiled softly, thinking about Zano's passion for plants.

"You're awake."

She looked up to see Jak, standing at the doorway. He looked back at her with an expressionless face. She gave him one of her own. "Yes."

He shut the door behind himself, turning around to make sure no one was around. He turned back to her and his expression was angry. "Why did you do that!?" 

Aira gave him a puzzled look. "Do what?"

"Get in front of the attack like that! You could've died!"

" I was saving Keira! Or are you too blinded by your anger to see that right now?"

"There could've been other ways!"

"Yes, but none came to me! I had no other choice!"

Jak gave a frustrated groan. "But why did something that insane come into your mind!? Why the heck would you do that!?"

Aira stood up in anger, ignoring the pain that soared through her body. "Because you care for her!"

Jak froze and stared at the Precursor girl. She just stood staring back at him. Her expression softened lightly. 

"You love her, Jak. And I've seen what comes of hiding it for too long. And I've seen what comes from the death of one you loved. I could not allow you to go through that." She whispered softly. 

Jak instantly crumbled. Tears formed at his eyes. "I was scared… I didn't know what to do… and I was… I was afraid to loose you all…" He started to fall to his knees but Aira caught him and sat back down on the bed. 

She rubbed his back softly as he cried into her shoulder. "So aren't all people who face times like these. But you must understand… to let this fear control you will not help. You must be strong. Good shall overcome Evil. And Darkness will fall…" 

Jak couldn't believe what was happening. Here was Aira, injured and in pain, comforting him while he was crying. He pulled away wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry… I must've looked like a baby." He looked down.

Aira smiled. "I think you were rather smart. Holding up your emotions will do no good. You must be strong. I will help you." She held out her hand.

Jak looked up. He once again saw a look in her eyes that he had seen before… and not just in her eyes… but in Keira's when she looked at him as well… '_love…'_ But as he searched deeper he saw that it wasn't for him… but someone… that was reflected by Jak. "Who do I remind you of?" He asked suddenly.

Aira stared at him. She paused and closed her eyes. " A care. The one only care I had in the world…"

~~~~~ 3 months later ~~~~~~

"Welcome back!" Keira chirped happily as Jak, Daxter, And Aira walked through the door. All three of them gave tired smiles. They had all been training hard, even Daxter (though not as hard as Jak and Aira, considering he's only a poor ottsel). Aira had decided that she would train as well. Whatever Jak did, Aira did. 

"Good to be back…" Jak replied. 

Daxter sniffed the air. "I smell FOOD!" He yelled as he leaped off of Jak's shoulder. Aira laughed and walked over to the table where Zano was trying to solve a puzzle. He growled and tried to shove a piece into a certain spot. Frowning he placed the piece down. Then he started to repeatedly smash his fist into the piece, trying to jam it into place.

Aira rolled her eyes and walked over to the poor elf. She grabbed his wrist and stopped him from beating the puzzle even more. He looked up at her and blinked. Smiling sweetly she picked up the piece… and placed it on the totally opposite side of the puzzle in it's proper place.

Zano stared. "I knew that… I was just… testing you…" He then proceeded in putting the rest of the puzzle together.

Jak rolled his eyes but smiled. He then walked into the kitchen, taking in a deep breath. His smile grew. As they all got their food and sat down at the table (Zano reluctantly moving his puzzle) he stared at Aira. "So… what else do I have to learn?" He asked cautiously.

Aira looked up at him. "You cannot simply learn to wield the Light. It must come to you. All you must do and toughen your strength- both mind and body- and even spirit." Daxter looked up at her. He knew that even though Salcoran had laid off of them for a bit that he would come back. They were only using this time to an advantage. '_But no doubt that crack head is using time to his advantage too…' _He thought wearily.

After finishing their meal they all walked to their beds (or in Jak and Daxter's case, the floor). Sleep came slowly to Jak, as though trying to tell him something. But, sure enough, he was fast asleep in time.

~~~~~~~ Jak's dream ~~~~~~~

__

Jak looked around. As far as the eye could see was a vast plain. It was suddenly cut off by a cliff edge that hung off over the ocean. As Jak walked closer to the edge he saw to people there. One was a boy with slightly long blonde hair. The other…

…was Aira.

He stared at the two. They seemed so happy together…

"Na laie sou, Aira." The boy whispered. He handed her a small white flower which Aira took wordlessly.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She smiled softly to him. "Na laie sou, Jalen."

Jak stared in shock as the two embraced. This was the boy that he reminded Aira of? As he was about to get closer to hear their whispered talk the world suddenly turned dark. Jak looked around panicked. 

"You can no longer wait for Salcoran to come to you." A voice, Jalen's, echoed in the dark. 

Jak turned around frantically. "Where are you!? WHO are you!?" 

"I'm right here." Came Jalen's voice. Jak turned around and came face to face with Jalen. The other was smiling softly, his hands in his pants pocket. " You can no longer wait. He will destroy you if you delay the inevitable battle. You must go to him." 

Jak looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" 

Jalen smiled. " Many years ago our people were attacked by the Dark creature Salcoran. He slaughtered and destroyed everything and everyone in sight. The people feared him. Even with the strength of Aira they were still doubtful." He paused. " We held back, never daring to go forth into Salcoran's domain. It proved to be our downfall. We had held back and prolonged the fight for so long, that he ended up attacking us with a force that could not be stopped."

"So how is it that he was sealed?"

Jalen's eyes flickered and he frowned a bit, remembering the harsh past. "While the High Elder believed Aira could destroy Salcoran, even without the power of the Chosen One at her side, the other Elders did not. They slaughtered the High Elder. Then they sacrificed Aira's spirit and soul, to seal Salcoran." He looked up, a grave expression on his face. "But what they did had upset the balance of light and dark. This caused their souls, and all of our people's souls, so come out of their bodies. They were placed into metal objects, which I believe you now call Power Cells. The power in them is the souls of the people. That was the only way to open the Chamber of Salcoran."

Jak stared in shock. He had a feeling Daxter wouldn't like power cells as much now… " So tell me, what must we do to destroy Salcoran and release the souls?"

Jalen gave him a serious stare. "The Light must be revealed and used against Salcoran, just as he used the Darkness against you." 

"But how do we do that?" 

"The answer will come when it is needed, not before. You will know when the time comes. But you cannot wait. Head back to the Citadel. That is where Salcoran is. Go there and destroy him!" 

Jak nodded at him. The edges of the dark world around him were lighting up and he knew what was happening. He was waking up. He looked at Jalen and smiled softly. "Any thing you want me to tell Aira?"

Jalen stared at him, shocked, but then smiled. "Tell her I said 'Na laie sou'." And with that The world became too bright for him to see anything.

~~~~~ Real World ~~~~~

Jak awoke with a start. He flung the covers off and rushed down to where Aira's room was. He banged on the door loudly. "AIRA!! GET UP!! PLEASE!!"

After two minutes of yelling and banging not only was Aira up, but everyone else in the Green Sage's hut as well. Aira flung the door open, looking very agitated. "What!?"

"We have to go to the Citadel where Salcoran is sealed! That's where he is!" 

Aira stared at him. "Are you insane? We are not strong enough yet! We must-"

"Yes we are!" Jak cut in. He gave her a sharp look. " Jalen says so. He said we must head towards the Citadel now!" 

Aira was about to snap back when the name registered in her mind. "Jalen…"

"He came to me. In a dream. He told me about what happened." Jak paused. "Jalen said that we couldn't hold back any longer. We have to attack the Citadel!"

"Yes… alright…" She mumbled. She couldn't believe it. Jalen had actually contacted Jak, just to help her… '_he always said he would help me no matter what…'_ Aira gave Jak a stern look. " Jak, go get ready. We leave for the Citadel as soon as sun rise." She turned to walk back into her room.

Jak stopped her door before she could shut it. "Oh and Aira…" She looked up at him. He gave her a confused look. "He also wanted me to tell you he says 'Na laie sou'." 

Aira stared at him. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Na laie sou…" She whispered softly.

Jak gave her a concerned look. Daxter stared up at her and then asked, "What does that mean?"

Aira looked down at the little ottsel. She smiled. "It means… 'I love you'…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y.Kanis: yup… I got rid all my readers by now… but I had to get that in. ::grins:: ^_^ I GOT ANOTHER CHAPPIE UP!! Now it's 11:31 PM, I got school tomorrow, and if my mom sees I'm up I'll be in so much trouble… but I had to do this. 

Lunar: Yami… you REALLY suck at writing. -.- hurry this up so you don't embarrass yourself anymore. 

Y.Kanis: ::glares at Lunar:: shut up you mutant fur ball! PLEASE REVIEW!!! (why am I saying that? No one listens…)


End file.
